The Curse
by Nora9112
Summary: After Draco breaks up with her, Pansy puts a curse on him. He has one month to win over Ginny Weasley's heart or he'll die.
1. The Ministry ball

Disclaimer: I own nothing obviously I'm not JKR

A/N: I finally got another story out and hopefully it's good. :Sighs and glares at her other stupid stories: Chapter is now corrected to the best of it's ability at the moment. I'm working on the others.

Draco Malfoy sighed with boredom as he watched his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson pick out another stupid dress. Why couldn't they ever do what he wanted to do like play Quidditch or something of that sort? Why do they always have to go shopping?

"What about this one Dracie?" Pansy asked, holding up a horrible bright pink satin sundress.

Draco winced at the nickname. "Whatever." He replied in a cold detached tone barely glancing at the dress in her hand.

Pansy stuck her bottom lip out and whined. "You're not having fun." She stated.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm not! I hate shopping and I've told you that over a million times but you still insist on doing this blasted thing." He glared at her.

She tossed the dress aside and walked to him seductively and snaked her arms around him. "We could go back to my place." She hinted.

Draco snorted, "Please." He muttered then pushed her away causing her to fall to the floor.

Pansy pouted again.

"It's a wonder how you keep any woman at all." Ginny Weasley muttered to herself as she began rummaging through some dresses on the rack not far from where the couple was standing (In pansy's case sitting on the ground). "Of course then it seems all the women you choose don't have a brain."

He glanced over in her direction. "I don't remember asking your stupid opinion Weasley."

Ginny looked at the fallen Pansy, then continued as if Draco hadn't spoken. "Wait..." She paused for a moment. "Look who we're talking about. You could probably beat her and she would crawl back on her hands and knees saying how much of her fault it was, so you wouldn't leave her." She looked at the couple disgusted. "It's rather pathetic really." She went back to sorting through the rack.

Draco stared at her with a slight hint of amusement touching his eyes. He wouldn't doubt what she said was true but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. "You're just upset because Potter's barely given you the time of day; so now you thought you would seek me out."

Ginny laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach, which infuriated Draco more. "I bet you'd like that wouldn't you." She said straightening herself up. "Sorry to inform you but this girl doesn't bow to anyone's feet and that includes slimy-cheating-ferrets."

Draco growled and pulled out his wand.

Pansy fumbled as she tried to pull hers out to mimic Draco.

Ginny laughed again. "You two really are one hilarious pair. Did you teach her to do that Malfoy?" She leaned against the rack for support. "This is much more comic then going to a play."

Pansy, finally seeing that they had been offended, walked up to Ginny and put her wand to her throat. "You'd better stop picking on my Dracie or I'll hex you."

"Ohhh I'm so scared." Replied Ginny as she turned her attention to Draco. "Dracie is it? Whatever floats your boat." Ginny snuffled a giggle as she continued to ignore Pansy's wand at her throat thinking of it as a non-threat.

"That's it!" Pansy raised her wand, but before she could even think about it, Ginny sent her flying backwards her wand out of her hand disarming her.

"Let's go." Draco mumbled as he grabbed Pansy by the collar of her robes and started to drag her down the street, while hearing Ginny's giggles which made him angrier with himself and Pansy.

(Scene Change)

Pansy watched as Draco paced the room for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She pouted; it's not her fault that Weasley made fun of them. "You're making me dizzy." She complained and closed her eyes.

Draco glared at her, still not speaking, he ignored what she said and continued to pace. This is all her fault. His mind and pride refusing to allow the blame to be his. He couldn't believe Weasley had won that round; sure he knew there would be another chance, they had seemed to be bumping into each other a lot lately; but still.

Thinking about bumping into her a lot lately, why was that? Almost every time they had gone out, they ran in to Weasley. Was she stalking him? Was she trying to get back at him for every mean thing he had done to her and Potter's friends at Hogwarts?

He frowned as he thought about how horribly that had gone. He didn't have any of his usual comebacks. It didn't help that it seemed Weasley was laughing non-stop which made him want to hit something. He couldn't concentrate on what to say back to her. That had actually never happened to him before.

"Did you hear me? You're making me dizzy." Pansy said impatiently, opening her eyes once again to watch Draco.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't I mention that I don't bloody care!" Draco growled turning around to face her. "This is all your fault!" He yelled.

She looked at him stumped. "My fault? I didn't do anything. I was trying to defend you Dracie." She pouted again and cast her eyes to the floor. "Weasley is the one who made a fool of us not me."

"You of course..." He rolled his eyes annoyingly. "Had to blurt out that bloody irritating pet name you gave me. I have no idea where the hell you got it from." He said crossly pointing angrily at her.

Pansy began to sulk. "I like it. It's better then your normal name." She muttered.

Draco shut his eyes momentarily and used his fingers to massage his forehead like he had a headache. "I hate it!" He snapped. "We're Slytherin not Gryffindor. Why the hell do you feel the need to call me something stupid."

Pansy directed her eyes downward. "I don't know it just made me feel like we were more, you know, together instead of just being friends." She sighed and stood up then grabbed his arm to stop him from continually moving. "But if you really don't like it, I'll stop just promise me we'll still be together."

He grabbed her hand and caressed it. "No I don't like it."

She brought her other hand up to Draco's handsome face. "I'll stop saying it as long as you promise. Do you promise?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Sure whatever." He just wanted to make her shut up, her and her nagging voice were making his head hurt. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "What would you like to now?" He asked letting go of her hand and walking over to the window to look out at the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

"Shop..." She trailed off when she noticed the murderous look on his face.

"If you finish that sentence I will strangle you." The emotions in his eyes told her he would do it too.

"o...k ummm-" She sat down in a chair next to a desk. She put her head in her hands like it helped her to think.

They both looked up when there was a knock on the door. Draco muttered, "Come in" and turned around to face whomever it was.

Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother walked in wearing a flowing midnight gown made of silk. "Well how do I look?" She twirled around and looked at her son expectantly.

Draco gave a real smile, the one that he only reserved for her. He walked to her, took her hands in his and kissed both of her cheeks. "Radiant." He murmured.

She giggled like a schoolgirl. "You little charmer." She hit him playfully in the arm.

"You look beautiful Mrs. Malfoy." Pansy said, as she strutted over to where they were standing keeping a little bit of a distance.

Narcissa looked at Pansy as if noticing she were in the room for the first time. "Oh. You're here are you?" She asked with a hint of disgust in her tone. She stared at Pansy like she was a disease. She had never liked the girl. Did she think that she was good enough for her son? She laughed at the thought. Draco could have any woman in the world; yet he chose to hang out with this sort of trash. Sometimes she never got what her son was thinking.

Pansy gritted her teeth, but gave a polite smile, when she saw Draco glare at her as a warning. "Of course." A small price to pay for being with Draco was dealing with his overly critical mother. Narcissa thought that her son was too good for any girl.

Narcissa turned away from Pansy to face her son. "Are you going to get ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what?" Draco asked out loud, clueless. He knew he had forgotten something he was supposed to be doing.

"The Ministry Ball my dear boy. I told you about it this morning, the Minister sent us a letter personally." She said quickly, trying to contain her excitement. Ever since Lucius had been sent to Azkaban she rarely went out to mingle with other wizards and witches. It would be nice to see what everyone was doing.

Draco groaned inwardly. The Ministry Ball, how could he have forgotten? He had been hoping to wiggle his way out of it. But by examining what time it was on his watch it was a little too late to be trying that now. He smiled at his mother. "I'll be ready in 15 minutes."

Narcissa, taking her eyes off her son to look at his tramp, asked. "Is _she_ coming with you?" acting as if Pansy wasn't in the room.

"Yes" Answered Draco as he made his way out of the room, the two women following him.

"Well just make sure that it wears something nice; and not her usual sluttish clothes, I don't want it to come back on us." Narcissa said as she turned at the next hall.

Pansy huffed insulted and was going to say something back when she realized it wouldn't be a good idea with Draco standing there. "Did you hear that?" She asked disbelievingly. "You're mother called me a slut!"

"I'm surprised you caught on so quickly." Draco smirked, thinking about how Weasley insulted her earlier; and she stood there looking dense.

"What's that suppose to mean!" She shrieked.

Draco brushed it off. "Never mind." Was all he said.

"Do you have something for me to wear?" She asked changing the subject.

"There are some of my mother's old clothes this way." Draco said, leading her into a dimly lit room on the other side of the mansion.

"Will they fit me?" Pansy questioned with a trace of malice in her voice.

Draco whirled around. "That better not be an insult Pansy; because that's my mother we're talking about." He said dangerously.

Pansy quickly thought of a way to rephrase what she had said. "What I meant was, I'm really skinny and a lot of people's clothes don't fit me." She muttered.

Draco glanced at her body, she was really skinny; but he still thought she was covering up for what she had said. "Yes they'll fit you, it's her old outfits she grew out of when she was a teenager."

"And they haven't fallen apart?" Pansy stared at him surprised.

Draco growled and gave her another warning look telling her she was pushing her luck. "Look through here." He pointed to a closet as he leaned against the chamber door. "Don't take too long, I have no patience for waiting. I'll be here in 10 minutes." He quickly turned away, his cloak brushing against the floor as he walked.

Pansy sighed and got started.

(Scene Change)

Draco groaned inwardly; he had hoped that since his father was gone he wouldn't have to do party's and banquets, but here he was walking into the Ball room with his mother, on one arm and Pansy attached to the other; both of them glaring daggers at each other. When were they just going to get along?

Narcissa came to a halt stopping Draco and Pansy. "This is where I will leave you; I must mingle." She giggled, and pulled Draco down to her height to kiss his cheek. She patted his hand, and then turned to glare at Pansy again. "You better not get him into trouble girl, I mean it. Bad things will happen to you if you do." She then turned back to Draco acting as if nothing had happened, smiled beautifully, and walked away.

"She just threatened me. First she insults me now she threatened me! And you're just standing there." Pansy growled, tugging on Draco's dress robes.

Draco suppressed a grin. "She wasn't threatening, she was warning." Draco corrected though he knew that Pansy was right, it was a threat and Narcissa Malfoy; when pushed holds up to what she says.

"Lets just get this over with." Pansy grumbled pulling Draco along through the crowd to talk to everyone she had ever met; after a number he couldn't even comprehend at the moment, he searched the crowd looking for a way to escape.

This is so boring, his mind screamed as one of Pansy stupid friends went on and on about shopping, of all things, he just wanted to strangle them both. Can't they find something more fun or interesting to talk about? Life does not revolve around shopping. If this conversation didn't stop soon he was probably going to drag them off into a closet and murder them both.

"Right Draco?" Pansy said, looking at him sweetly waiting for him to answer; like he had been in the conversation the whole time.

Draco gave Pansy an icy stare for breaking him out of his wonderful murdering thoughts. "I have no idea what you just said; because the conversation was so boring I wasn't listening." Draco pushed his way through the crowd. "I'll catch you later, I need to find something more interesting." He said, leaving a shocked Pansy staring at his retreating form.

Draco leaned over the side of the balcony as he took in precious breaths of fresh air. He had to shake off the crowded feeling; even though the people and faces were different; it reminded him of all the Death Eater gatherings his father had forced him to endure.

He was doing this for his mother. He knew she hadn't been out that often since his father had landed himself Azkaban. He didn't get the ridiculed much, because people feared him; and they would to say it to his back when he was a certain distance. But his mother being Lucius' wife, got it worse, she was picked on no matter where she went. People didn't bother to hide what they had to say, unless Draco was there. That's why he knew that getting invited to this party wasn't only an escape from the house; but a hope that maybe Lucius' wrong doing will be erased from her and Draco.

Not that Draco cared what people said, because he knew he was better then his father; and to him it doesn't matter what the other people think. People don't know him, they have always thought badly about him, so why should it matter to him now?

He began to gaze at the stars just for something to do. He was bored out of his mind, unlike Pansy and his mother who fancied talking, Draco liked to be alone and when he wanted to talk to someone. He preferred to not do it in the company of a large group of people.

Draco frowned, when he heard his mother's voice laugh over the crowd. He examined the cluster of people; and when he found her, he was shocked to see whom she was with. He pushed himself away from the ledge, and made his way through the mob, toward them.

"I know exactly what you're talking about." Narcissa laughed along with Ginny Weasley, whom she seemed to be in deep discussion with.

"It's horrible isn't it?" Ginny asked, smiling knowingly.

"Oh I must agree." Narcissa said, her face suddenly turning thoughtful.

"If you're asking for money Weasley you're asking the wrong family." Draco said, as he approached the two women.

"Be nice." Narcissa said, in a mother tone. "Miss Weasley and I were just having a conversation about the ministry and the new laws they put out." She grabbed Draco's arm as a warning.

"Call me Ginny please." Ginny requested, smiling at the woman sweetly.

Narcissa smiled back. "Ginny, that's so sweet." She turned to Draco. "Isn't she a charming young woman?"

Draco smirked. "Quite."

She grinned as if she abruptly had a good idea. "I know she and you both seem bored." She turned to her son. "Why don't you ask her to dance?"

Draco frowned; he hadn't been expecting that. He looked at Ginny, who was grinning purposefully knowing he was still mad about earlier that day. He turned back to his mother with the full intent on saying no but he didn't have a choice, when she linked both their hands together and pushed them out on the floor, muttering for them to get on with it.

Draco gruffly pushed Ginny onto the dance floor.

"Still sore about this afternoon?" Ginny asked, as Draco pulled her into a waltz.

"What were you doing talking to my mother?" Draco asked, instead of answering the question. "You better not being screwing with her or I'll..." He trailed off, leaving the threat open.

"Calm down mama's boy. She just looked lonely." Ginny stated, while he spun her around. "People are gits." She muttered angrily to herself; not knowing she had made it auditable enough for him to hear.

"Why?" He asked, as curiosity overwhelmed the snappy comment he had planned to make.

She glanced at him surprised, but recovered from it quickly. "Because people are cruel." She growled, glaring at the room in general. "They're mean to her because of something her husband did, and it's not fair." She paused to study the woman who stood alone by the refreshment table. "I, of all people, have every right to be angry and hate Lucius but not Narcissa, she hasn't done anything." She frowned and fell silent as she began to think.

Draco surveyed the young redheaded woman before him. If he hadn't known her or if she had been anyone but a Weasley; he probably would have hugged her, but because she was, he just continued to dance in silence. Concluding that the statement alone had made up for all the things she had said earlier.

Pansy had finally seen where her boyfriend had run off to; she pushed her way in between them, separating the two. "If you had wanted to dance, all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to touch this piece of witch filth." She scowled.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, preparing for a bout. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Draco, not wanting to get into a match right now, stood amidst them. "Ladies, we're at a nice party. Let's try to be civil for the moment."

Pansy's face turned red with anger. "Civil!" She cried. "After what had happened before!" She shook her head vigorously. "I absolutely refuse."

Narcissa Malfoy noticing the coming conflict, strode gracefully toward them curiosity on her face. "Is there a problem?" She asked, as she smiled and stood next to Ginny putting a hand on her shoulder.

Pansy's eyes widened with shock and fury upon the sight in front of her.

Draco, on the other hand, smiled reassuringly at her. "Of course not mother."

"That's good, I'd hate to have to step in should there be any trouble." She said putting an emphasis on the last word as a warning to Pansy.

"No trouble." Pansy pouted.

Draco directed his attention to Pansy. "Let's gets something to drink." He suggested steering her away before a brawl did start.

When they were out of earshot, Narcissa shook her head displeased. "That girl has got to go." She muttered to Ginny.

Ginny didn't answer just eyed the two fleeing figures.

A/N: Please R&R. It would encourage me to write more.


	2. The Breakup

Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it again go to read the first chapter.

A/N: I personally don't like this chapter as much the first one but it'll do depending on if people like it or not I might chuck this chapter and re-write it like I said depending on how people review. R&R please it would be helpful to the story and the writer and Thank you to all of you who reviewed in the first chapter. Corrected as best as possible.

Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly and tried to look deep, very deep, within himself for all the patience he could muster. He picked up his teacup gently, and examined it, just for something to do.

He almost smashed his cup, when Pansy let off a high pitch giggle; it was like a wand scratching a chalkboard. He was going crazy. He wasn't sure how much more he could withstand.

He glanced around the table and eyed the people Pansy had forced him to come see. Most of them had been Slytherin's from Hogwarts, but Draco just wasn't in the mood for any sort of company at the moment. Let alone be here in a little ritual get-together Pansy had dragged him along to. He had graduated from Hogwarts to get away from these people, not socialize with them.

Draco felt something brush past his leg. He glanced around the table and caught view of Queenie Greengrass. She was currently staring at him, and twirling her hair on her finger in a flirtatious way.

He chuckled, and raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. This could be amusing.

She licked her lips succulently, letting her eyes wander down to his mouth. She was not hiding what was on her mind. "Are you still dating Pansy?" She mouthed soundlessly, so no one else could hear.

Draco nodded reluctantly, and looked in Pansy's direction as he rolled his eyes, causing Queenie to giggle.

"Is there something funny?" Pansy asked, maliciously wanting to be in on what was happening.

"Nothing, we were just talking." Queenie smiled at Draco and bit her bottom lip.

"I didn't hear you say anything." She hissed, noticing the sexual tension, then turned to her boyfriend expecting an answer. When he didn't reply, she tried again. "I didn't know you were having a conversation." She pouted, obviously unhappy.

"You wouldn't." Draco finally responded, not taking his focus off of Queenie. He winked, causing her to giggle again.

Pansy huffed, and looked back to her group of people. With whom she had been having a discussion with, not letting Draco see the hurt in her eyes.

Draco stood up and announced, "I'm going to the kitchen to get some more refreshments." He walked out.

Queenie jumped up as well. "He might need some help." She answered seductively, and then ran out the door down the hall after him.

"I can tell." Queenie blurted out of nowhere, coming from behind him. She put her arms around his waist in a friendly but intimate way. When Draco just stared at her inquisitively, she batted her eyelashes and said, "You're not happy." She finished.

Draco sighed defeated; feeling he had to tell someone, and since she could tell his emotions at the moment. It might as well be her. "No I'm not." He ran his fingers through his hair impatiently. "This relationship is going nowhere, and to tell you the truth. I'm extremely bored and insane having to go shopping all the bloody time." He growled.

She watched him curiously. "If you're that miserable, why are you still with her?" She gave him a look that shouted liquid sex.

Draco ignored the look, and thought instead about what she had said. Why hadn't he thought about that? If he was so bored why was he staying with her? Why hadn't he broken up with her yet?

The questions floated around in his mind. "I don't know." Draco answered, and walked away in a daze, leaving her standing there frowning.

It was about time he started something new, he decided marching back into the room. Completely forgetting about the drink he was supposed to have been getting. He sat in his chair and continued to think.

Maybe it was about time he broke up with Pansy. She was a horrible girlfriend. He had only kept her around for something to do, and obviously that wasn't making him happy anymore. So it was time to move on, he concluded, glaring at Pansy from across the room. He would do it as soon as they broke free of these idiots.

Draco sat there, sulking for a while, as he tried to think of a way to bring about the situation.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Marcus Flint asked, taking the seat next to Draco, and gazing at Pansy, as if under some sort of enchantment. "How did you mange to catch such a beauty, you're always so lucky." He mumbled.

"You want her?" Draco asked seriously.

Marcus laughed thinking it as a joke. "I wish." He sighed, and put his head in his hands like a lovesick puppy. It made Draco sick to watch him. "She only has eyes for you, you know."

"What makes you say that?" He asked, catching a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye.

"Everyone can see that she only looks at you. She never looks at us. She looks at you like you're the only two people in the world." Marcus said sadly, wishing it were he in Draco position, Draco wishing Marcus was in his position.

"You're sounding as though she's in love with me." Draco said, trying to get a better look at Pansy to see what Flint was talking about.

"Isn't it obvious?" Marcus asked. Draco was astonished he had to even ask. "Hell when you were gone with Queenie, the girls were wondering when you were going to pop marriage on her."

Marriage? Love? This was way over his head. She definitely had to go before this got deeper then it was. "Excuse me." He strolled across the room, and took Pansy by the arm and dragged her off. "Enough of this crap, we're out of here." He said angrily.

"But-" Pansy cut off, when she noticed the seriousness dancing over his face. Seeing it necessary to just go along with him.

(Scene Change)

Draco didn't say a word to her as they got to the outside of his manor. What was he suppose to say? She had been thinking about marriage? He shuttered at the thought of it. He couldn't imagine himself ever settling down, and maybe having kids, and populating the world like the rest of these people.

Pansy just shook slightly with nervousness. Draco's face would go from pissed off to being non-emotional the next. It was like he was at war with himself. She was comforted by the silence yet scared of it. She was scared of it because she could tell it was something bad, and comforted by it because maybe the longer the silence; the more she could avoid the worse to come. Then the comfort was shattered, when Draco started to speak.

"This is where we part." He said. "The carriage will take you home." Turning his back on her, hoping she got the message, he dismissed her.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked, hoping she was just getting mixed feelings.

"No we're through." Draco said plainly, keeping a straight leaving-no-room-for argument expression.

"Excuse me?" Pansy asked disbelievingly. "Are you breaking up with me?" Her breathing quickened, as her heart felt it would shatter.

"That's right, we're done." He shrugged. "It was okay for a while, but then it got boring. Hell the little Weasel is more interesting than you are." Inside his mind, he did a happy dance as he smiled at how much he wouldn't miss having to go shopping with her anymore.

"Weasley more interesting then I am?" She asked numbly, her brain not wanting to comprehend what was happening.

"Of course at least she knows when she's being insulted." He said meanly. "She also knows how to be nice to my mother." He added for effect.

"You promised we would be together!" She yelled, as she started to feel angry and betrayed.

"I did it to make you shut up. Have you actually ever listened to your voice when you're nagging? Frankly I'm not sure why I put up with you for so long. Now if you'll leave, I have more important things to attend to." He started to depart once again, but stopped when Pansy shouted.

"You lied to me?"

"Yeah." He answered simply and truthfully.

"How could you lie to me?" She asked, as the tears began to shimmer in her eyes.

Draco smirked, and glanced at her as if it were obvious. "I lie to everyone, what the hell makes you think you're so special?"

Pansy impatiently wiped at her unshed tears, not wanting to give Draco the advantage. "I'm a fellow Slytherin and I love you!"

Draco snorted. "Then you're a fool."

"I had hoped we would be married." She stated, pacing in front of him.

He rolled his eyes and managed to look bored. "Then you're not only a fool, you're an idiot. I would never marry you. I probably would've killed you before the wedding night. Don't you see? You drive me insane. Not that good insane, where I love you so much I would do anything for you." He mocked her in a high annoying tone. "It's the insane where I would check myself into St. Mungo's, because of the so many ways I would wish to mutilate you."

She swallowed and stayed silent, not sure of what she was going to do anymore. She was swaying. She just wanted to feel still and whole again. But she was feeling like someone had grabbed her feet, took the floor from underneath her, and was tearing her to pieces.

"You never loved me, you only made me believe it." She mumbled to herself.

"That's right, I would probably fall for Weasley before I would ever fall for you." He was getting bored with this conversation; he wanted her to just leave.

"You want Weasley? Then so be it." She growled, looking more dangerous then Draco could have imagined her.

"What are you mumbling?" He shook his head irritatingly. "Get off my property, before I send for security." He stalked away, not waiting to see if she had left, and not really caring.

(Scene Change)

Pansy lay in her bed late that night. Looking at all the dark magic books she had found in knockturn Alley. She smiled evilly, as her finger came across a spell that would be perfect for what she was thinking.

She would get her revenge, and it will be her name Draco will be cursing on his lips as his life comes to an end.


	3. Diagon Alley and A visit

A/N: I like this one better then the 2nd chapter :P Well I hope you people like it too. Please R&R it would be helpful.

He placed his head in his hand as he sat at the dining room table for lunch with his mother. He had been Pansy free for 5 days now and as much as he liked it, it was weird. Not that he missed her, he was just used to having her around it was odd to sit there and not hearing her annoying voice telling him to take her shopping once again.

He sighed and used his fork to move his food listlessly about his plate.

Narcissa watched her son with wonder. She knew that him and Pansy had broken up hell she had been watching from the manor window happily until Pansy had walked out of sight. But Draco was brooding again, she could see just by looking into his eyes that he didn't miss the girl but was just bored and had nothing to do with all the free time on his hands now. He just needed to go and look for a more decent girl that will keep him on in toes and in line.

"Would you like to go with me to Diagon alley?" She asked curiously.

Draco looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time. "I think I'm busy today." He said and frowned trying to think of another excuse.

"Oh I had hoped I didn't have to go alone." She said quietly straining to keep the hurt, of what people had said to her every time she went there, out of her voice.

He noticed it and felt guilty for trying to worm his way out of it. He didn't want her to go there and get picked on again; he just simply wouldn't allow it. "What time are we leaving?" He asked in a tiresome tone.

Narcissa stood up and walked over to him wrapping her arms around him in a light gentle hug. "As soon as you're done with lunch." She whispered in his ear then proceeded to the door.

Draco glanced down at the food he had barely touched. "I guess I'm ready now then." He answered irritatingly.

She smiled. "I'll go get my coat. Could you prepare the carriages?"

"Of course." Draco responded and after grabbing his cloak, made his way for the stables

(Scene change)

Draco walked along side his mother as they made there way through Diagon Alley to get to Madam Malkin's because Narcissa claimed she needed a new robe.

"Wait outside here dear, I'll be back." She put a hand on his shoulder and then disappeared inside the shop.

He leaned against the building casually.

"It must say it's about time." Draco heard the familiar voice through the crowd and smiled as he saw a former Slytherin from Hogwarts who he had actually called his friend...well sometimes.

"What?" he asked curiously looking into the shining hazel colored eyes of Lavena Boland.

She smirked at him and made her way in his direction. "When I heard you two broke up, I thought what the hell took you so long?" The brunette slid her way towards him gracefully. "I had always wondered when you're brains would kick back in." She leaned on the wall next to him and waited for him to answer expectantly.

He rolled his eyes and instead of answering placed his elbow on the short woman's head. "Did you shrink?" He asked making fun of her 4'11 height.

She pushed him away. "I was, unfortunately, talking to Tracy Davis and she told me that Pansy was thinking about dropping in for a visit at the manor so I'd keep my eyes open. Especially if you are trying to avoid the pug." She glared as she spotted a group walking their way.

Draco saw her eyes and followed her viewpoint and groaned.

"I'll talk to you later." Lavena glided away wanting to not get into this.

Ginny acted like she hadn't noticed them and walked straight into the shop.

But Draco being the Slytherin he was wasn't going to let her tag-alongs follow. "Well, well fancy meeting you here." He sneered.

Ron Weasley's face turned bright red with anger and he reached in his robes for his wand. "Move out of the way Malfoy before I hex you."

Draco snorted then diverted his eyes to Granger and Potter. "It's a pity you're still hanging out with the Mudblood." He shook his head disgusted.

Hermione bit her lip to keep quiet.

"Shut your trap Malfoy." Harry hissed pulling out his wand as well.

He turned his attention to the boy who lived. "And what are you going to do if I don't? Disarm me?" He mocked.

"I can do more then that." Hermione said her wand pointing at his chest.

Draco didn't doubt she could, even for a Mudblood she was much smarter then these two gits. He was about to reply when they all heard a scream come from within the shop.

He didn't hesitate knowing his mother was in there, ran in with the trio on his heals.

"And don't you ever talk about something you have no idea about." Ginny Weasley lectured dangerously as she rubbed her bloody hand.

Narcissa was standing behind the redheaded girl in utter shock.

There was a wizard, they never did get his name, standing there holding his nose as blood poured generously out of it.

"If I ever hear you say something like that again I will personally murder you myself." She yelled losing her temper. "Now get out of my sight." She used her good hand to point towards the exit.

The wizard scampered out of the way and down the street as fast as he could.

Everyone turned to look at Ginny who was currently taking in long deep breaths in order to control herself. "Ginny are you okay?" Hermione asked running over to her and muttering as blue sparks flew from her wand and healed Ginny's wounded hand.

"I'm fine." She muttered still trying to calm down.

"What happened?" Draco demanded turning to his mother. If that man had hurt her in any way, Draco was going to run down the street himself and do more then just punch his nose as it looked like Ginny had done.

"Nothing." Narcissa said turning away ashamed.

Seeing he wasn't going to get anything out of his mother he fixed his gaze on Ginny. "What happened Weasley!" He glared at her.

Ginny still angry glared at him back more dangerously. "He called her a murdering, Voldemort worshiping, whore. So I hit him."

Ron blinked at his sister. "Why didn't you use your wand and hex him?" He asked in puzzling way.

"I don't know." Ginny looked like she was coming out of a trance. "I didn't think of it, I just heard what he said and knew he was wrong and out of line...so I hit him." She frowned and glanced at the floor like it suddenly was more interesting.

"Lets get out of this shop." Ron muttered as they all made there way towards the door.

Draco not walking far from Ginny stopped abruptly. "I guess I owe you a thanks."

Ginny backed away from him hearing the warning bells in her head go off. "Really, no need." She quickened her pace but Draco, seeing they were alone for the moment, grabbed her arm.

He pushed her behind the door out of view of everyone else and bent down and kissed her on the cheek tenderly. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear then departed quickly out of the door.

Ginny stood there her anger drained and placed her hand to her cheek astonished. She could still feel his lips brushing her cheek. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Ginny are you coming?" Harry asked peeking his head in the shop looking for her. When he spotted her he sighed. "We thought you had vanished. Are you coming?" He asked again with concern visible on his face.

"Yeah...I'm coming." She looked around the room confused and walked out with Harry.

(Scene change)

Draco paced his chambers as he continued to think. He had kissed her! Of all the people to kiss. It was on the cheek but still. Why didn't he think of shaking her hand or give her money! He thought the last part a little meanly.

He spun around and faced the entrance when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He barked.

A servant stood on the threshold of the chambers and held her head down. "You have a visitor." She paused. "She claims she has to see you, it's important."

He ran his fingers through his hair impatiently. "Who is it?" He snapped forcefully then stopped and asked again. "I meant who is it?" He asked more nicely. He hadn't meant to take his frustrations out on her.

"I believe she said her name was Pansy Parkinson and had said that you will see her or she'll cause a big scene." The servant looked around nervously and waited for Draco yell at her once more.

Draco shook his head and sighed. Knowing Pansy she probably would cause a big scene, not that it would matter to anyone in the manor but it would just be an annoyance. Leave it to Lavena to find the truthful gossip. "Go ahead and let her in." He pursed his lips together in thought. "Show her to my study, I'll be waiting." He stomped off down the hall as he heard the servant scuttle off.

Not long after he arrived in the study he heard Pansy's recognizable stomping on the stone floor. He could tell by the sound that she was angry already and he hadn't said anything yet.

He didn't turn around when he heard them stop in the doorframe. "What do you want? Have you come here for money?"

Pansy growled as she made her way toward the desk and leaned against it. "How dare you ask me if I came for money." She threw some of the papers on the desk aside just for something to toss. "I'm not a poor Weasley." She cried.

"Well then what did you come here for?" Draco asked sitting in the chair and looked angrily at the papers she threw.

"I came here to here you apologize. I've given you a couple of days to let it set in and think and I've given you enough time to come to a decision." She crossed her arms over her chest as she waited.

Draco laughed dryly and looked at her bored. "I'm happy with the decision I made. I'm getting more done without you being here." He lied. Not that he wasn't it's just he hadn't had anything to do in order to get anything done. "The manors been peaceful without your whining voice. It's rather nice actually. And I had hoped it would continue but... here you are."

Pansy seeing that her yelling was getting her nowhere decided on a different tactic. She wailed and fell to the floor and scurried across it and put her head in Draco's lap. "I can't go on like this, I miss you too much." She sobbed getting his trousers wet as she wiped her face all over them. Causing Draco to look down at her disgustingly. "If you don't take me back I'll kill myself." She was about to wipe her nose on his pants but he pushed her away that being the last straw.

"Well don't expect me to be at the funeral." He replied coldly and pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe his pant leg. "Damn it, I just got these cleaned."

"How can you be so cruel?" She sniffed still sitting on the ground.

"It's just who I am. I was just never mean to you all the time because you were my girlfriend. But..." He grinned happily. "Now that you're not I don't have to worry about it anymore, I can be as mean to you as I want because I don't like you."

"You used to." She pouted her trademark pout.

"Yeah well you know some interesting news came my way." He paused and stood up pacing the room. "I heard you had been snogging Higgs behind my back." He turned to her then and gave her a deathly glare. "Had I known that you would've been gone a long time ago."

Pansy pulled herself off up. "Oh and it was okay for you to flirt with Queenie Greengrass?" She replied with bitterness in her voice.

"Please, flirting and snogging are two completely different things." He started to walk toward her.

She backed up feeling that being in the room right now with him could be dangerous. "What was I suppose to do? You weren't doing anything with me anymore, you wouldn't even really look at me." She shrieked starting to think coming here had been a bad idea.

"Of course I wasn't." He said not arguing with the comment. "You were nagging in my ear all the time, annoying me too much for me to even think about having sex with you let alone even kissing you."

Pansy was speechless as she watched him advance toward her.

Draco stopped a couple of inches away. "Now I want you off my property. I never want to see you again. I don't want to hear your voice again."

Pansy lifted her chin defiantly. "It's a good thing then that I cast it." She muttered to herself not realizing she had said it loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Cast what?" He glared at her looking ready to pounce.

She yelped and fearfully began to back away again not sure of what he would do.

"I'm going to ask you again. CAST WHAT!" He yelled and when she continued to be silent he grabbed her by her collar and slammed her hard into the wall.

She winced as pain coursed through her. "Calm down Draco or I'm not going to tell you." She put her hands over his trying to pry him away.

He let go of her and stepped back but not too far away if she tried to run or if she said the wrong thing he could pounce her again.

"I was angry and hurt. I didn't understand why you had broken up with me. So when I left the manor I fled to Knockturn Alley and got a couple of Dark Magic books." She swallowed.

"And..." Draco started to tap his foot her was becoming so impatient.

"Well I put a curse on you that basically you have to get Ginny Weasley to fall in love with you before the 5th of next month." She said quickly.

Draco not sure how to react looked at her confused. "You what?" He whispered stumbling backwards.

Pansy seeing her opportunity started for the exit.

Draco watching her flee grabbed her arm. "Take it off." He growled.

Pansy blushed and directed her eyes to the floor embarrassed. "That's just it, I'm not sure how."

Draco losing his temper punched the wall behind her putting a hole in it. He would've loved to hit her but he doesn't hit girls unfortunately. "You don't know how?" He asked quietly.

"No." She squeaked.

"You better find out how!" He yelled and threw her to the floor angrily.

"I'll try..." She trailed off sniffing back the tears that threatened to fall.

"No Pansy you better not try, you better do it. Because I swear that if I die, you die." She could tell by the murderous look he gave her meant just that too.

"What are you going to do until I do." She asked getting up and making her way out the door and pausing to hear what he was going to say.

He ran his hands through his hair. "The only thing I can do..." He sighed. "Seduce a Weasley."


	4. Getting prepared

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. :) I appreciate it. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter I like it. R&R always :P.

Ginny Weasley smiled as she put the kettle on for tea. It wasn't very often she got to spend time with her brother Ron and his two friends. She leaned on the tips of her feet to reach the cups on the high shelf, knowing it would've been easier to have just used magic but sometimes things were much more satisfying doing it the old fashion Muggle way.

"Can you believe those two?" Hermione Granger asked stepping into Ginny's Apartment kitchen her face flushed with anger.

Ginny set the cups on the counter and turned toward the woman. "What did they do now?" She asked containing a grin, thinking how little trouble Ron and Harry had to do in order to rile her up.

Hermione huffed. "They're talking about it again." She said simply.

Ginny chuckled. "And what's wrong with IT?" She questioned and poured the hot water into the cups and placed them on a serving platter.

"I know you used to play but at least you know there are other subjects in this world to talk about." Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Like they can't talk about work or a new book they had just read."

Ginny gave her a look clearly that asked her if they read. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to discuss Quidditch once in a while." She paused when she heard a burst of laugher erupt in the room and laughed when there was a cry of pain then focused her attention back on her friend. "Just because you don't like to fly doesn't mean there is anything wrong with talking about it."

Hermione frowned and stared at the floor not wanting to respond.

"Here." She handed the platter to her. "Go give these to them I need to go get the cookies out of the oven." Ginny walked away to get an oven mitt when she heard a knock at her front door. She hadn't been expecting anyone.

"I'll get it." Her brother called out.

"Ronald, do not touch that door!" Ginny yelled running into the living room bumping into the coffee table.

The three burst into laughter.

She glared and walked to the door. "Yes, it's so funny when someone hurts themselves." She muttered and pulled it open just to close it again. She leaned against it in shock. What was he doing here? She asked herself ignoring the throbbing of pain in her shin.

"Is something wrong Gin?" Ron asked concern filling his eyes.

"No, nothing nobody there." She stopped and looked out the peephole to check if she was going insane. She sighed, apparently not. "I'll be right back..." What was a good excuse to avoid a fight? "I need to get the mail." She squeaked nervously.

"Alright." Harry smiled at her in a friendly but comforting way.

She slipped out the door and glared at him. "What the in bloody hell are you doing here?" She growled.

Draco Malfoy just grinned at her.

"Well?" She inquired impatiently.

"Just thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing, you know have a friendly chat." He answered with an expression on his face that made her mind think of something other then chatting.

"I'm busy." She snapped angrily. "Besides why would I want to talk to you?" She walked away from the door so her brother wouldn't get suspicious if he heard voices outside.

"I felt sorry about the other day." He ignored her comment and grabbed her hand just to have it yanked away as if his touched burned her. He continued unaffected, "I never got to thank you properly."

"A fat check would do nicely thank you." She said coldly and waited for his usual retort. When all she heard was silence she glanced up at him only to see him frowning.

"If you want it one I'll send you one, but I was actually hoping for dinner." Draco grabbed her hand again holding it tighter this time to make sure her attention was on him.

"Dinner?" She asked with the disbelief written all over her face.

"Yes, dinner. I want get to know you, maybe we could become friends." He said gazing into her eyes waiting for her answer patiently.

"We could never be friends." She glared snapping back to reality and started for the apartment again.

Draco trailed behind her not letting her too far away.

"Will you just go away." She yelled frustrated. Why was he doing this to her? She thought to herself and stopped to face him again. "What do you want?"

"I just want a simple reply to the question I had asked." He said it so plainly and innocently it made Ginny sick to hear it.

She pushed Draco behind the wall when she saw the door to her apartment open.

"GINNY!" Ron screamed looking around for her. "YOU'RE COOKIES ARE BURNING!"

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath. "I have to go." She started to run only to once again see Draco following her.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" He requested again.

Ginny rubbed her eyes as she tried to focus her mind. "Will it make you leave?"

Draco grinned again knowing he had won. "Yes."

"Fine, I will. What time?" She groaned making it visible she wasn't happy with the arrangement.

"8:00." He scooped her hand up and brought to his lips and let it linger for a moment before quickly apparating out of sight.

She stared at the spot for a while before she felt the feeling in her hand flow once more.

"Ginny, your cookies are burning." Ron came up behind her causing her to jump.

Her cookies, that's right. She thought as she accompanied her brother back into the apartment to finally get the cookies out of the oven.

(Scene Change)

Draco walked down the corridor to his chamber. He blinked as the scene replayed in his mind. He didn't do too bad, it still made him sick to have to be all nice and... he shuttered at the thought.

Well he was going to have to get over it if he wanted to live.

She did look rather her nice in that pale blue sundress she had been wearing. His eyes widen. How could he even have thought that! She is a Weasley he is a Malfoy they just don't mix.

It had to be the curse, yes that was it the curse was making his mind process go out of sort.

He sighed and strolled up to the sink in his private bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face. This had barely started and he was going crazy. He commanded himself to calm down.

He walked to the bathtub and turned on the nozzle.

All he knew was if he spent more then 5 minutes deciding on what he was going to wear he should just let the cure take him now.

He pulled his shirt over his head and stepped out of his trousers. He pushed the curtains aside and got into the shower as the hot beads trickled down his body he had one last clear thought.

Pansy was going to die if he lived through this.

(Scene Change)

"I know you guys have to go but Hermione could I convince you to stay?" Ginny asked with pleading in her voice.

Hermione noticing the underlying question, turned to the boys and smiled. "I guess I can stay, I'll see you later?" She laughed when she saw the disappointment that fell upon Ron's face.

Harry grabbed his friends' arm and led him out the door and winked at the girls causing them to laugh.

Hermione faced Ginny with a raised eyebrow. "Well what do you need help with?" She said sounding very much like a scolding Mrs. Weasley it made Ginny shiver.

"I have a dinner arrangement tonight and I need your help picking out something to wear." Ginny marched rather quickly to the back bedroom and began sift through her closet.

Hermione flopped down on the bed. "Who is it with?" She asked trying not to appear curious even though she was.

Ginny was debating whether or not she should lie about it then tossed that out the window when she didn't think she would want to face the consequences. "Draco Malfoy." She said trying to answer it as causally as possible. She then could feel Hermione stare into her back in shock.

"You're going on a date with Malfoy!" She shrieked and pounced off the bed and made her way over to Ginny side. "Are you sick?" She asked feeling her forehead.

Ginny pushed her away impatiently. "No, it was the only thing I could do to get him to go away." She mumbled and continued hunt through her closet.

"Then he was the one at the door." Hermione glared at Ginny. "I didn't think we were going crazy. I knew we had heard a knock." She pointed her finger at Ginny like she was a bad girl.

Ginny threw her hands up in the air. "What was I suppose to do? Invite him in with Harry and Ron sitting on the couch." She rolled her eyes. "That would have been a pleasant conversation."

Hermione sighed in defeat. "You're right. But did he come her for a purpose other then dinner? I mean this is Draco Malfoy, what is he gaining from this?"

She frowned. She hadn't thought about that. What was he gaining taking her out to dinner? He was a Malfoy and a Slytherin they always had reasons and were always thinking about themselves, what did she have to do with him?

"I don't know." She answered her truthfully.

Hermione acknowledged Ginny's nervousness and smiled. "Well it doesn't matter whom it is. Lets do this properly shall we?" She pulled Ginny to her in a hug and peered into the closet. "You don't have a very good selection." She disapproved as she continued to look in the closet searching for just the right one.

"I don't wear many dresses." Ginny pouted and lowered herself down to the bed allowing Hermione to be the judge.

Hermione pulled out a long seductive dress the color of blood. "Now if this doesn't make any guy want to jump you, I don't know what will." She giggled.

Ginny gasped. "I don't want him to jump me!" She snapped astonished.

"No of course not." She replied in a reasonable tone. "But you do want to look like something gorgeous that he can't resist to touch just to be mean. Fight fire with fire."

Ginny glared at the bushy hair brunette with skepticism. "But how can I do that when I don't even know what he's after."

Hermione turned to look at Ginny and tossed the dress beside her on the bed. "Well obviously you must have something he wants. Was he being nice?"

Ginny nodded.

"Romantic?"

She nodded again thinking of how he had kissed her hand and sighed involuntarily then growled disgusted with herself.

"Then he's trying to seduce you into give him something. And he's used to getting what he wants." Hermione stood still for a moment before carrying on. "So there is no reason why you can't play it right back at him, make it a fair game."

Ginny bit her bottom lip as she pondered. "How do you seduce someone like Malfoy?" She asked glancing at her friend with wonder.

Hermione frowned. "I'm really not sure but if you wear this, no make-up it'll cloud your face, and leave your hair natural and act like yourself, I'm sure it'll be enough."

Ginny stared down at the dress and thought about how to go about this.

(Scene change)

Draco stood outside her front door. He was a couple of minutes early he noticed as he stared down at his pocket watch.

He sighed nervously. This was the first date he had actually been nervous on and it hadn't even started yet. He usually wasn't this worried because most girls did like him and of course there was the underlining fact that this has to work or he'll die!

He felt anger replace the nervousness as he considered the situation he had landed himself in. If he had only broken up with Pansy before she had gotten too attached, if only she had tied the curse to him with anyone but a Weasley this wouldn't have been a problem.

He glanced down at his watch when he noticed the door push open. At least she didn't make him wait, that was a plus.

He was about to hold out his hand for her to take when he saw her outfit. His eyes about popped out of his head. His first thought was, is it illegal for a woman to wear clothes like that in public? Then his second was, he hadn't known a Weasley could look so sexy.

Ginny fidgeted as she stood there under his gaze waiting for his approval, not that it mattered what he actually said but it would've been nice.

"You..." He trailed off not sure he could speak.

"I what?" she asked and smiled adding more allure to her.

"You look beautiful." He snapped and grabbed her arm forcefully pulling her along behind him furious.

She grimaced wondering what she had done to anger him.


	5. Muggles and Dinner

A/N: Well another one is finished this one took a little longer because I'm not good with romance scene but hey I tried. Please R&R.

After a while of angry stomping, Draco had finally stopped and had asked her gruffly where she would like to go. She wondered as she stared at him, should she be mean or should she be nice? She grinned as she decided for the latter remembering what Hermione had said.

"There is this really great Muggle restaurant not far from here." She suggested looking at him innocently.

He frowned. A Muggle restaurant? What was she thinking? But she was the lady and they were the one's to decide unfortunately. "Alright, shall we go?" He asked in a very gentleman tone offering his arm.

Ginny eyed him with curiosity. She hadn't known Malfoy's could sound so nice. It was rather scary to think about it. "Yes." She gave him a soft sweet smile that could've even made even the hardest of hearts melt.

He quickly glanced away not wanting to be caught in what he thought of now as her web. Damn this curse, when this thing was done he was going on vacation away from all of this.

"Well, where is it?' He questioned irritatingly.

Ginny glared. "If you're thinking of apparating we can't all the streets will be full with Muggles." She started to walk away, Draco strutting not that far behind annoyed she hadn't mentioned where she was going.

"Then how are we going to get there?" Draco growled, hoping she didn't request that they walk there. He detested walking unless it was completely unavoidable.

"A taxi of course." Ginny rolled her eyes and put her hand out to flag one down. Her apartment being only a little ways away from the Muggle community was a bonus sometimes.

"A what?" He looked at her as if she were going insane.

Ginny turned to him exasperated. "A taxi, honestly didn't you take Muggle studies back at Hogwarts?"

He frowned again and watched as a car flew over to the side of the curb. "I never felt the need to know this kind of stuff." He mumbled complaining then watched her as he asked, "Is this piece of metal safe?" He kicked one of the tires unsure.

Ginny giggled and grabbed his arm steering him away from the wheel to the passenger's seats. "Don't kick things that don't belong to you." She said sternly repeating something Mrs. Weasley had told the boys all the time.

"You sound like my mother." He stared at the Muggle inside the car. "Well you first." Draco smirked and pointed to the cab.

She sighed and sat down and scooted over so Draco could take the seat beside her.

After telling the Muggle which restaurant they wanted, he pulled away from the curb and into the busy traffic.

Ginny saw Draco's hand hanging tightly onto the handle; it was a ghost white he was hanging on so hard. She pursed her lips together and pried his hands away from the door and after patting them she set them in his lap.

"You're not going to die." She laughed. "Muggles travel this way all the time."

"Easy for you too say." He muttered back.

Draco sucked in a breath when he saw another muggle car heading straight for them. "Are you blind!" He yelled at the Muggle taxi driver. "You're going to get us killed and that is not on my list to do this month!"

"Sorry." The muggle uttered and swerved back into his own lane.

"Sorry my ass. You need to get bloody glasses or something." Draco said through clenched teeth.

Ginny suppressed a grin, this was the Draco Malfoy she remembered, but her thoughts were pulled away as she felt the car move abruptly to the right, it was lucky she had been wearing her seatbelt or she would've been sent flying into the side door.

Draco who of course didn't have any idea what a seatbelt was or what one was used for hadn't bothered with it and found himself flung into Ginny's lap on the other side of the car. He resisted the urge to use his hands to feel the material of her dress.

"Do you mind?" Ginny asked coldly staring down at him.

"Actually..." He stopped himself and just grinned at her as he pushed himself into an upright position.

"Here you are." The Muggle announced and put his hand out in front of them waiting for money.

Draco sneered at him. "What do you want?" He asked giving him his most calculating of glares.

"Taxi fair." He mumbled and kept his hand out.

Draco laughed dryly. "Oh hell no. Not after you almost tried to kill us." He shoved the man's hand away. "The person who gave you a license must have been from an insane asylum. There is no bloody way I am paying you for that terrible ride." He crossed his arms in front of him waiting for a bout.

The man just shrugged and turned around waiting for them to get out so he could continue on his way.

He looked at the man suspiciously but got out of the car all the same.

He helped Ginny out of the car. "Lets pretend none of this happened shall we?"

She nodded and they made there way up the steps to the restaurant.

As soon as they stepped inside there were seated immediately, which suited Draco glad that even a Muggle restaurant has some priorities. After being handed their menus they both focused their attention on the fine print in front of them.

The silence fell upon them as they both fought for what to say.

What now? Draco's mind pondered as he stared intently at the refreshment section trying to keep his eyes off of Ginny and that little red number she was wearing. What am I suppose to say? He sighed and fiddled with the edge of the table. He was embarrassed never in all of his life had he been afraid to talk to a woman.

Ginny busied herself with folding her napkin in her lap, fighting not to notice the fact that Draco kept stealing glances. Suddenly her nervous she wondered if it was a good thing or not.

When their waiter approached the table, Draco studied the Muggle with disgust. "What would you like to drink?" He asked in a pleasant tone ignoring Draco's obvious glare.

Draco turned back to the menu and replied, "White Zinfandel."

"Good choice sir." The waiter commented earning another glare from Draco clearly stating that he had not asked for his opinion.

While the waiter walked away Draco looked at Ginny only to see her staring back at him. He cleared his throat and once again thought about what to say. What does one say to a Weasley on a date?

"So what do you want with me?" She questioned in a business like tone breaking the silence that had been bestowed on them since they had arrived.

"What are you talking about Weas..." He paused catching his mistake mid-sentence. "Ginny" He finished and glowered at his silverware in front of his just so he wouldn't have to meet her angry gaze.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." Her voice was rising. "What in the bloody hell are you gaining from this Malfoy?"

Draco didn't miss the hint of bitterness and if he had heard right, and he was sure he had, there was also a hint of hurt mixed in with it. He felt a pang of guilt wash over him and it annoyed him. "I would prefer it if you called me Draco and you might want to calm down before you cause a scene." He shuttered recollecting how many times Pansy had made a scene. He defiantly did not want to experience that again.

"Fine." She lowered her tone when she did indeed see people staring at them. "What's in this for you Draco." She inquired putting an emphasis on his name.

"What makes you think I'm getting something out of this?" He responded folding his hands in front of him and finally gazing at her eye to eye.

"Because I know you." She huffed feeling the anger swell up inside afraid that it would burst at any given moment.

"Oh really?" Draco asked feeling his own fury being to simmer within him.

"Yes, I know your kind. You're only out for yourself not caring whether or not someone else's emotions might be involved. It doesn't matter as long as you achieve what you had set out to do." She spat, picking up her glass of water to sip.

He, after seeing the pained expression she tried to hide, felt another pang of guilt course through him. "What makes you think I haven't changed?"

She put her finger to her chin to look as though she were deep in thought. "The dress shop, the ball, Diagon Alley." She said sardonically. "And the many of other encounters we had before those.

Knowing she was right, he had to change the game before he screwed everything up. "And I was with Pansy all those times, how do you know I wasn't doing it just for her benefit?"

Ginny eyes widened at the name. How could she have forgotten he was dating Pansy Parkinson? "Does she know about this?" She asked brushing aside his question with her own.

"It's none of her business." He glared as the Muggle waiter returned showing him a bottle of white wine. "Whatever, I'll pour it just set it down on the table." He said with impatience.

"And what would you like to eat?" He asked the couple completely unaffected by Draco's attitude.

Draco in turn glanced at the menu quickly once more and muttered what he wanted.

The waiter then looked at Ginny expectantly. She told him what she wanted and then leaned on the table towards Draco. "Why not?" She asked continuing there conversation as if the waiter had never broken it.

Draco poured the wine into the two glasses that had been laid out on the table and handed Ginny hers. "Because I broke up with her a week ago." He answered sounding rather cheerful and tasted the wine then nodded to himself enjoying the way it felt on his tongue.

"Why?" She asked astonished then realizing she might be over stepping boundaries covered her mouth with her hands.

"Because she was an annoying little prat who got on my nerves and all she wanted to do was go shopping." He said looking at her as if the answer had been obvious.

"Oh." Was all she said and they continued the rest of dinner in quiet.

(Scene change)

They decided to walk to Ginny's apartment, Draco hadn't been sure he could handle another Muggle ride.

He was keeping a bit of a distance not daring to touch her in that dress afraid he'll crave more.

She saw the conflicting expressions and had to keep herself from laughing.

She had to admit she was having a good time even though they hadn't really talked since their argument at the restaurant. It was just nice to be out with someone other then family, Harry, or Hermione.

She hadn't even realized they had reached her door until Draco grabbed her hand to stop her from walking. She blushed when she saw if she had continued, she probably would've ran straight into the door, which would've looked intelligent.

Draco seeing the color rise within her cheeks grinned. He advanced toward her causing her to bump against the side of the building. She was looking around for a way to escape, apparently she didn't like to be trapped, that could be interesting. He mused and tucked that information away for a later date.

Why was he doing this to her? She wondered reaching for her apartment door frantically.

"Something frighten you?" He smirked and used his body to press hers to the wall.

"No!" Ginny replied forcefully trying to slide down away from him.

"Then why are you running?" She shuttered when she felt his warm breath brush against her ear.

"I'm not!" She denied then growled when she realized she was giving him the upper hand, remembering why she had worn this seductive dress in the first place, decided it was time to listen to Hermione's words and turn the table in her favor. What she would get out of it, she didn't know but hopefully she would see Draco Malfoy squirm.

He noticed the light that suddenly lit up in her eyes and looked at her with curiosity.

She pushed her body on his allowing him to finally get a feel of the satin dress and to feel all of her sinuous curves.

He backed up a little and tried to shake the feeling of how her warm generous body felt against his. He was suppose to be seducing her not the other way around.

Ginny noted the slight moment of loss and confusion on his face, using it she pulled out her keys and opened her apartment door.

She stood in the doorframe for a second then making up her mind and just to prove she could do it, marched up to Draco grabbed him by his collar and yanked him down to her planting her lips on his.

Draco began to fall into the kiss but before he could react, Ginny broke it and strolled into her apartment and slammed the door.

He blinked at the closed door. He took out his wand as he felt his temper rise. She didn't even say goodnight, he thought bitterly then disappeared out of sight.

Ginny meanwhile was catching her breath leaning on the back of her door uncertain of what had gotten into her.


	6. Erratic Alley

A/N: To all you people who have reviewed... I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH::giggles: Oh and I was laughing at the flame that I had gotten, I agree if you are going to insult my work you might want to sound intelligent because to be truthful I wasn't offended, it was a good laugh actually. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R please.

Draco wasn't sure how he felt. This was not going according to plan.

He sat down in his chair in his study at the manor and threw all the books off the desk in a fit of anger. He placed his head in his hands and began to think. She had kissed him; he was supposed to kiss her. Then the little weasel had to slam the door in his face as if he had done something wrong.

And now all he has had to think about these last two days since was how much he wanted to kiss her again.

The only conclusion he could come up with is Pansy hadn't told him all of the stipulations to the curse. She's doing this to drive him insane, he was sure, but there was no way in hell he was going to give her the satisfaction.

What was he going to do now? He wondered and rubbed his eyes; he was exhausted. He had barely gotten any sleep in the last two nights because all he dreamt about was Ginny and how her kiss had made him feel.

He needed to get out of the Manor and go for a walk, as much as he loathed them, maybe it would clear his mind. Perhaps all he required was some fresh air and new scenery.

He stood out of his seat and walked down the corridor taking deep breaths to try to calm himself.

He strode into the sitting room and saw his mother reading a book on the couch and sipping tea comfortably.

"Mother." He waited until Narcissa looked at him before continuing. "I'm going to Diagon Alley, is there anything you need while I'm there?" He asked as he leaned against the doorway.

Narcissa tilted her head to the side in thought. "Not really but surprise me." She smiled up at her son. "Bring me back something nice."

Draco bent down and kissed her cheek. "I will." He turned to go but stopped and glanced back at her. "I'm not sure what time I'll be home so don't bother waiting for dinner, go ahead and start without me." He sighed and ran his fingers through he hair, then realized what he was doing dropped his hands to his sides. That was becoming a bad habit. "I have a lot of thinking to do." He mumbled and hastily left.

Narcissa shook her head and laughed.

The poor boy needed to get the Weasley girl off his mind, she thought. She was apparently all he could think about. She only knew because the other night she went to check on him in his chamber only to find him in a restless sleep tossing, turning, and incoherently muttering the girl's name.

It was odd now that she thought about it. She had never seen Draco lose sleep over any woman. At least it wasn't Pansy; she smiled.

(Scene Change)

Draco downed another shot of fire whiskey broodingly. He better get out of the Leaky Cauldron before he got too relaxed and forgot why he came here in the first place. As much as he wanted to get drunk and forget his worries he needed a clear mind to get through this.

He sighed and after standing up from his chair, made his way for the door after marching out it, he strolled to the brick wall behind the building. He used the combination and opened the passageway and stepped into the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

He walked slowly among the crowd just peering into the shops for something to occupy his mind letting his feet be the guide he just continued to walk not knowing what destination he had in mind.

He glared at some people who were talking in hushed voices staring at him a little ways away. "You know it's very rude to talk about someone when they are not included in on the conversation." He growled and crossed his arms over his chest turning around to face them.

Not wanting to start any trouble, they quickly scampered into the nearest shop to avoid contact with him.

He rolled his eyes and thought about how annoying people could be at times then carried on his way.

He squinted his eyes when he saw a crack in the wall not far from Gringotts bank. Carefully he approached it and put his hand to the wall puzzled and jumped back when it slid open to reveal a walkway and an odd board placed at the edge. Erratic Alley it said in bold black words the letters fading.

Erratic Alley? He wondered but all the same crossed the threshold and started down the path curiosity overwhelming him.

He saw more shops, which was weird, he never heard of this place before. He searched looking for what they sold inside. Most were normal wizarding stuff for everyday needs.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright red sign that caught his focus. Wonderfully Worn Wizard Knickknacks it read. A thrift store, he sighed, it wasn't his usual type of place but why not he needed to do something to try and get her off his mind.

He wandered in and heard the bell that was attached to the door go off that informed whomever was working someone was here.

He made his way down the aisles and looked at the stuff that the store had to offer. Some of the junk fascinated him even though he didn't want to admit it. It had everything from tea sets that poured for themselves to handed down robes.

He cruised to the front of the counter and began looking at the old jewelry thinking about how he said he would bring something back for his mother. He began sorting through them looking for something she might like.

"I hope you don't plan to stay too long." A voice from the back drifted to his ears and made him frown, it couldn't be. His mind refused to believe it. "We'll be closing in about 20 minutes." The woman marched in her hands on her hips to look at her customer.

There was no denying it now that he saw the red trademark Weasley hair.

Ginny looked as though she was incapable of speech as she saw Draco leaning over the counter examining the jewelry. "What..." She began but couldn't finished as she was shocked to see him, not only to see him but to see him in a place such as this.

Great, he thought as he stared at the woman who had been giving him unsettled nights. Of all the people to run into she had to be it. "You work here?" He asked fighting to hide the nervous feeling all of a sudden at the prospect of being anywhere with her.

Ginny put a hand to her stomach to calm the raging butterflies. Her mind not letting her forget the last time they had been together. "Actually, I own it." She said finally finding the ability to speak.

"Oh." He replied then began to sift through the trinkets again. "Can you recommend a piece for my mother." He inquired gazing up at her again feeling clumsy.

Ginny glanced down and began to file them. "How about this one?" She held up a long silver chain with a giant green jewel on the end. "I got it from a woman who said she was sick of material things and wanted to sell it. It's an emerald which I'm sure she'll love."

Draco stared at it contemplating. "Alright." He decided. "How much?" He pulled out a pouch full of money.

It was Ginny's turn to frown. "Umm... Ten Galleons." She said thinking it was a fair price then wondered what the problem was when she saw the scowl on his face.

"Ten that's it?" He growled. "It is real isn't it?"

Ginny glared at him offended. "Of course it is." She snapped.

He sighed. "How about I give you thirty and you keep the rest for whatever you want." He placed the coins on the counter and pushed them toward her.

"That's way too much. Really this is a second-hand store." She pushed them back to him not wanting to take all the money.

"It's a wonder how you make a living at all." He walked away from it leaving the coins sitting on the surface.

"Helping out the needy again Draco?" Tracy Davis and Queenie Greengrass floated in giggling to each other like little children.

Draco closed his eye momentarily and let the agitation pass. Taking a deep breath he turned his attention to the two women. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he made his way to them.

"The question is, what are you doing here?" Queenie asked and slipped her arm through his. "You broke up with Pansy did you not? Why are you shopping?" She stopped and looked around. "I should ask why are you shopping here in this second-rate store."

"Is that really any of your business?" He raised an eyebrow letting the anger flow out not wanting to lose his temper in front of Ginny.

"Are you that lost without her?" Queenie asked silkily. "You know you can always come to me."

He laughed dryly. "No thanks. Actually I came here to pick something up for my mother." He paused and looked at Ginny. "And talk to Ginny." He finished and smiled at her.

Ginny felt her heart flutter and turned away busying herself with fixing the jewelry they had gone through just a moment ago, even though it was just fine.

"Did Weasley owe you money?" She glared at Ginny jealously.

Draco noticing the glare thought it would be mean but funny to mess with her. "No, I just figured I'd visit my new girlfriend."

All three women's mouths dropped when he said that.

"GIRLFRIEND!" Queenie shrieked disbelievingly. "You're dating a Weasley?" She asked a little calmer but didn't look it.

"Why not?" He answered simply. He could feel Ginny staring at him from behind but was glad when she didn't open her mouth. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, he'll have the find that out later.

Queenie cast Ginny a deathly glare willing her to say he was wrong but when Ginny didn't respond she turned on her heal grabbing Tracy's wrist and stomped out furious.

Draco laughed pleased with the outcome and grinned at Ginny. "That went well don't you think?"

She just continued to stare at him rendered speechless again.

He shrugged when he got no reply. "I guess you have to close the shop now." He opened the door and looked over his shoulder. "I'll wait for you outside."

(Scene Change)

It took her longer then normally to close the shop not sure she could face Draco just yet. But now that everything was done she didn't have a choice. She strolled to the door but came to a stop before proceeding.

Why did he say she was his girlfriend? Then after a moment she answered her own question out loud. "It's obvious isn't it; he wanted to get rid of them and I was the best excuse." As soon as she finished the sentence she felt a quick prick of pain go into her.

She fought back the tears and was surprised that she had felt the need to cry. He's a Malfoy he's not worth it, she scolded herself.

By the gods what she wouldn't do just to kiss him again. She paused as the thought arose in her mind and her eyes widened. She should be rushing out there ranting and raving about how inconsiderate he had been, not thinking how much she wished she could kiss him.

She growled mad at herself and pushed the door open and thrust the keys into the door ignoring Draco's calculating gaze.

She turned to him angry. "How dare you! You inconsiderate prat!" She said in a dangerously low tone as she shoved her finger into his chest.

He just glanced down at her curiously. "What did I do now?" he asked coldly.

"What did you do? What did you do?" She repeated and flung her hands up into the air. "You know well what you did." She accused.

He shook his head and looked at his surroundings getting bored with the conversation. "No, I don't. Not if you don't tell me." He replied sarcastically twirling the necklace he had bought in Ginny's shop.

"You lied is number one. We are not dating." She yelled.

"I thought we were." He focused his attention back to her.

"You know very well we are not dating. And number two you had to tell it to the most big mouthed girls in all of world." She stopped pacing and took a couple of furious steps toward him. "They will tell everyone they have ever met and when they are done it will get to my brothers and then not only will you suffer, I will never hear the end of it." She spat casting the thought that Draco might suffer aside in fact it might be a good idea just to get back at him.

Draco snorted. "I'm not afraid of your brothers."

Ginny glared at him. "You should be and if you're not at the moment you will be."

"Will you shut up?" Draco asked and pinned her against the wall. He had a sudden flashback of what happened the other night when he saw the panicked look in her eyes.

"Let me go." She whispered weakly not struggling. She wasn't sure she wanted to be free just yet.

"No." He muttered and pressed his lips to hers, something he had been craving to do since that night.

She felt her head swim as she involuntarily in her mind began to kiss him back.

He pushed his body toward her wanting to be as close to her as humanly possible, feeling himself drowning and wanted more, not sure he could get enough.

She put more passion into it as she leaned up to make it deeper.

He was sure it wasn't suppose to be like this. He had never experienced this with any other woman before. He could feel himself being drawn to her and it scared him. He pulled away afraid he'll just keep yearning for more not being able to help himself.

Ginny licked her lips and stared at the ground not sure she should look at him.

"I'll walk you home." He offered and held out his arm for her to take.

She nodded and grabbed it as they started down the passageway the way Draco had came.


	7. sleeping and aguments

A/N: A lot of people aren't going to like me, it's a cliffy and I did it on purpose considering people didn't review on the last chapter 2 reviews people::shakes head: Well this is what you get. R&R or you won't be getting the next chapter.

Ginny sighed as she trailed along side Draco. Her mind kept wandering back to the kiss they had shared only a couple of minutes before.

Draco glared at his feet as they walked. He was regretting having that kiss. Now he found himself longing for more, his mind thinking of it as a necessity. Damn her, he thought and glanced up when they reached the end of the walkway as it expanded out into a busy street.

He blinked rapidly suspecting it was the fatigue that he was feeling, but pushed that thought aside when it would be making too big of an assumption.

Ginny didn't seem to be affected by the fact they weren't on the streets of Diagon Alley but were in Hogsmead.

"What's going on?" He asked continuing to glance around hoping that if he stared at it long enough he could will it to turn back into Diagon Alley. "I know I came in this way." He stated and looked at Ginny for an explanation.

"I'm sure you did." Ginny replied easily and swerved in and out of the crowd as she made her way to the Three Broomsticks. "Buy me a drink?" She asked turning to him only to find him still standing by the entrance that had disappeared.

He examined the wall where the passageway had been. "What happened where did it go!" He demanded whispering to himself.

"I'm guessing that that was your first time in Erratic Alley." Ginny said approaching behind him peering over his shoulder. "Well for some minor details, Erratic Alley gets its name for always changing." She waited for him to face her before continuing. "You may have entered from Diagon Alley and gone the same way back and ended up in Hogsmead but it may be different the next time. It's never in the same place twice, that's why not everybody knows about it."

He stared at her. "Then how do you get customers? I mean you do get frequent one's don't you?" He asked as she led him towards The Three Broomsticks.

She smiled as they got to the door. "Of course, but most of them use the Floo network or like me in order to find my shop everyday I use a tracking spell." She waved at Madam Rosmerta as she sat down at a table.

Draco sat down opposite of her finally understanding why he had never heard or seen the place before. Then he wondered if his mother knew about it. "What are we doing here?" He just realized where they were.

"You're going to buy me a drink." Ginny answered and said when Madam Rosmerta appeared, "Two Butterbeers please." The woman nodded and headed for the bar to get them their drinks.

"I am?" He raised a brow questioningly. "When did I say that?" he asked with slight amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You didn't I just figured you would, I mean we are after all dating." She grinned as she drew out the last word.

He chuckled. "Are we?"

Ginny sighed exasperatingly. "Well you never did ask me."

"I didn't think I had to." He gave her a smirk.

No he wouldn't, she thought. "You're a very impossible person did you know that?" She laughed. "I'm surprised that people can put up with you."

He frowned and stared at the Butterbeer that was placed in front of him. He picked it up and sipped it feeling the familiar warm taste swim around in his mouth.

"Well are we dating or not?" Ginny asked impatiently.

Draco felt her legs entangle his under the table. She wasn't playing very fair. "I already said we were." He growled not all too sure he liked the sensations that were coursing though him. "It's obviously your decision in the end." He felt an odd feeling of panic rise in him when he said this. What if she said no? What if she said she hated him? Forgetting all about the curse and if he would die or not; he wasn't sure he could stand to hear what she really thought about him.

"Hmmm..." She paused and let it linger in the air for a moment.

He could feel dread build in his stomach. He focused his attention on the table waiting for her to start yelling and let it known how much she hated him. Of course he deserved it; he thought of all the times he had picked on her and her family back at Hogwarts, hell even after Hogwarts he picked on her when he had gotten the chance.

"Hell why not I'm bored." Was her reply.

Draco felt a quick jab at his pride but his heart soared at the fact that she hadn't yelled at him. "Well now that that's settled lets take you home." He downed the last of his Butterbeer and stood up.

She nodded and grinned at him impishly. "You have to pay."

He rolled his eyes and handed Madam Rosmerta the change. "I paid for dinner and now this. When are you going to do something for me?"

She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "What would you like me to do?" She asked raising an eyebrow but the look in her eyes told him what she had in mind.

He bit his tongue and groaned inwardly when his mind began to think of all the possibilities.

This was going to be fun she thought as she placed her hand in his and began to walk down the street.

(Scene Change)

Ginny stopped outside of her apartment door and looked up at him. "Would you like to come in for tea?" She let her hand finally drop from his and began to shuffle her feet nervously, a trait which Draco found cute. "I don't have a very big selection and I'm not even sure if you like tea but..." She stopped when Draco put a finger to her lips.

"You're rambling." He muttered and slipped his hand into her pocket to pull out her keys. He made sure that his body brushed hers as he passed her to open the door himself.

She growled. He did that on purpose what a jerk. She pushed him aside and walked into the apartment first and without looking back, made her way into the kitchen to put on the kettle.

Draco frowned as he stepped into the small living room. He took in a deep breath and felt a sense of happiness and home. He looked at the warm colors that seemed to surround the room and thought that they suited her.

His head span as he got a dizzy spell suddenly, that was odd. He groped for the couch with an urgency to sit down and hopefully make the world right again.

He sat and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes to wait for the dizziness to pass.

Ginny strolled out a couple of minutes later a cup of hot tea in her hand. "Draco do you want sugar or cream in your tea?" She asked then blinked rapidly when she didn't see him in view. Where was he?

"Draco?" She called out then saw a hand resting on her recliner. She cautiously approached it. What she saw made her giggle. Draco was sitting in her chair, his hair covering his closed eyes, and he looked like he was sleeping.

She waved her hands in front of his eyes frantically to see if it would get his attention. When he didn't move she decided to poke him. Again he didn't move. She stared at him for a little while. He didn't look dangerous when he was sleeping, she couldn't help but think. It would be better if I just left him there, she thought, he looks so comfortable and it appears he hasn't gotten much rest.

She walked to her bedroom and marched back with a blanket in her arms. She unfolded it and placed it over him.

"Sleep well Draco." She mumbled then continued on with her daily household choirs and ignored the fact that he was there.

(Scene Change)

The morning sun shown through Ginny's window casting shadows around the room. She moaned and turned over pulling the covers over her head not wanting to wake up just yet.

She forced her eyes open when she felt a pressure on her stomach. She peered down and saw a hand resting on it. She stiffened and glanced over to the other side of the bed to find Draco's sleeping form curled up to her.

What the hell was he doing in her bed? Hadn't she checked to see if he had been in the chair before turning in last night?

She pushed his hand away gently and facing Draco began to leave a trail of soft kisses down his neck.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at her.

She punched him in the arm hard. "What are you doing in my bed!" She demanded wrapping her arms around her.

"Ouch, that hurt, I think I liked the kisses better." He complained and turned away from her not giving her an answer.

She growled and got out of bed.

She stomped on the floor making it known she wasn't happy. He was insufferable; she wasn't sure what she had even agreed to date him in the first place.

She stalked into the living room then she heard a knock on the door. Pausing she looked down at her pajama's. It probably wouldn't be proper to answer the door in a T-shirt but she didn't have time to put something else on. Besides if she did that would mean she would have to go in her room where Draco was and that just wasn't going to happen at the moment.

She got on her toes and peaked out the peephole to see if it was even worth opening the door.

She closed her eyes and hoped the image before her would disappear, but when she glanced again she still saw the furious Ron there tapping his foot impatiently pounding on the door.

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly preparing herself for a fight and pulled it open. She leaned against it. "Something you need Ron?" She asked sweetly.

He strode past her and grabbed the handle slamming the door causing Ginny to jump. "You could get some cloths on." He snarled.

"If you remember correctly Ronald." She glared already feeling her temper rise. "You are at my house and if I want to walk around naked, it's my business." She gestured down to her Pajama's. "I am covered, I have a shirt on if you hadn't noticed."

Ron huffed. "Whatever I did not come here to talk about what you're wearing." He began to pace the room. "I came here because I-"

"Heard a rumor going around that Draco Malfoy and I are dating?" Ginny finished flatly. She knew it wasn't going to take long for one of her many brothers to show up at the door once the "rumor" began to circulate. It actually took a tad bit longer then she had originally expected.

He stopped pacing to look at her surprised that she had finished his sentence. "How did you know?" He questioned suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes irritated. "You're just predictable Ron."

"Predicable?" He tossed his hands up in the air animatedly. "Well is it true?" The tone in his voice challenged her.

She wondered for a moment then discarded the thought of lying aside, it would just be simpler to tell the truth. "Yes."

Ron stared at her for a moment not able to speak and if he could, not sure he trusted himself to.

"Does it really matter? You couldn't stop who I was dating when I was back at Hogwarts so obviously you can't stop me now." She said when he appeared to be in shock.

The statement apparently helped him find his voice because he replied, "You want to bet?"

Ginny took a dangerous step towards him. "Try it, I dare you." She squinted her eyes angrily.

"This is Malfoy Ginny not Dean Thomas or Harry. He's more dangerous then you think he is. He's going to hurt you and as much as I'd love to I don't want to have to say I told you so." He face softened and made Ginny feel bad.

"I am twenty-four years old I'm not a child I don't need my brothers to watch out for me all the time. Love hurts and if anything happens then it's my own fault."

"You can not expect us to stand by and let you get hurt." Ron spat his anger boiling again. "It's our job to protect you."

Ginny laughed. "And I'm an adult who pays her own bills and runs her own shop and who graduated Hogwarts with good grades. I don't need you." She turned and flopped down on her couch getting tired of standing.

"He's picked on us all through the years." He growled and sat down in her recliner. "And as for not needing us what about the Chamber of Secrets."

Ginny closed her eyes as memory's engulfed her for a moment. "That was what twelve years ago."

"It still counts." Ron cried.

Ginny laughed dryly. "Don't be immature. Besides you don't know anything. Draco has changed. You don't know him!"

"He didn't seem as though he changed back in Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley not that long ago." Ron stated, grinning to himself believing he was right.

"He was upset his mother had been hurt, you would be mad if mum had gotten picked on. It's no different." Ginny replied defending him.

"There is nothing you can do to make him a prince in my eyes so don't even try it." He stood up from his chair and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water feeling he throat dry.

"I'm not trying to. I know he's not a prince." She followed him thinking of how much Draco infuriates her. "I'm just saying you have no right to judge him when you don't know him."

He grabbed a cup and filled it with water and drank deeply. "He still calls Hermione a Mudblood I think that still qualifies him as a miserable bastard." He stared at his feet as he asked the next question. "Have you slept with him?"

Ginny, completely caught off guard, stumbled backwards. "What kind of a question is that?"

"I think it's a very simple one and I have a right to know." He couldn't meet her gaze so just continued to glower at his feet.

"It's none of your-" She stopped mid-sentence when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her.

Ron peered up and looked ready to pounce.

Draco stood in the kitchen door in nothing but boxers. "Mind if I join in the conversation?" He asked pleasantly and smirked at Ron.


	8. Curses and talks

A/N: This goes out to GoldenFawks and Raydias, I don't mind constructive criticism but I will say if you have read my profile it quite clearly states that I need a Beta reader and I have for some time now. I know I'm not that good with the grammar stuff but doesn't it count that I'm trying::sniff sniff: Nah, I'm just joking but I do need a beta reader if anyone would like to I would be grateful just e-mail or IM me (Same name as my e-mail without the stuff you know. :P) It's on my profile. Thanks and please R&R. NEED 5 OR MORE REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER.

Draco sneered this was going better then he imagined. The look on Ron's face was priceless. When he had heard the battle from Ginny's bedroom he thought he would piss Ron off so he took off the remainder of his clothes (besides his boxers obviously) and walked in surprising them both. What he wouldn't do for a camera right now.

"Well I guess that answers my question." Ron mumbled and glared at his sister.

Ginny moaned and covered her face with her hands. Why me? Was all she could think as she stared at Draco, wishing he would go away and that this was all some horrible nightmare. He's doing this on purpose because he heard Ron, she concluded. He was asking to be murdered in her opinion.

Ron slowly pulled out his wand and pointed it at him. "You better stay away from my sister Malfoy." He pushed Ginny behind him.

Draco laughed. "I think it's a little too late for that."

Ginny gave Draco a look from behind Ron that clearly asked what the hell he thought he was doing.

"If you hurt my sister Malfoy and I'll kill you." Ron spat and dangerously raised his wand above his head.

"Oh really? Do you promise?" He asked sarcastically rolling his eyes unaffected by Ron's attitude.

"Petrificus Totalus." A voice cried out from behind them.

Draco fell to the ground petrified.

"Damn it." Hermione muttered when she ran up. "Harry I told you not to touch him." She scolded and looked at Ginny apologetically.

"I didn't touch him, I cursed him there's a difference." Harry glared down at Draco's still body with hate radiating from him.

Ginny losing her temper completely grabbed Ron's wand from his hand, which had gone limp when he had seen Harry, and pointed it at Harry. "Locomotor mortis." She shouted.

Harry fell down his legs locked together.

"That was uncalled for." Harry cried as he was trying to put himself upright.

Ginny glanced at Ron her eyes daring him to say something and when he remained silent she turned to Hermione. "Get these two out of my site." She growled and handed Ron is wand.

Hermione sighed and grabbed Ron by the arm dragging him off and after fixing Harry's legs pulled him towards the door too. "I'll call you later, maybe we can get together and talk?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny.

She nodded stiffly.

When she heard the door slam and made sure they were gone she turned to Draco and unpetrified him and knowing he was going to be angry and upset, sat on him to pin him down before he thrashed her house.

"You let him leave." Draco barked glaring at Ginny. "Bring Potter back here I'm going to murder him." He bucked underneath her trying to break loose.

Even though she was smaller then he was and he was obviously stronger, she managed to stop him from escaping. "Draco calm down." She mumbled into his ear.

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down! No way in hell." He tried to break away again but failed. "Woman get off of me."

"No." Ginny gracefully wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Draco felt all his anger seep away and disappear as he pulled her to him to strengthen it. He remembered how Pansy had always tried to calm him down by kissing him and for some reason it didn't work because he would stay mad, but Ginny's kisses did something to him that he couldn't explain and there was no way he could stay annoyed.

Ginny finally remember what little clothes they had on stopped and hauled herself up off of him. She blushed and turned away. "Are you hungry?" She asked out of the blue making her way towards the kitchen, trying not to be embarrassed.

He raised an eyebrow noticing her discomfort. "Yeah I guess I am." He got off the ground and followed her completely comfortable in his boxers.

"What would you like to eat? I don't have a very big selection." She turned around to face him only to run into his bare chest. "Would you please not do that?"

He grinned and backed her against the counter, he seemed to be trapping her a lot lately. "Do what?" He asked innocently knowing exactly what he was doing and loving the reaction he was getting.

She stared at him coldly trying to ignore the nice feeling of his warm body. "You know what I mean." She put her hand up as a barrier and pushed. "You're crowding me." She complained when he didn't move.

"But I like being close to you." He grabbed her around the waist and hauled her over his shoulder.

"Draco!" She screamed. "Put me down!" She couldn't help but giggle.

"No." He replied easily.

"I mean it put me down!" She said sounding stern and even though she was hanging upside down crossed her arms. "I'm still mad at you."

He tossed her gently on the couch. "Mad at me? Whatever for?" He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I think you know what for!" She glared icily. "You deliberately came out here in boxers, when I left you, you still had on clothes. And then you have the nerve to try to rile up my brother. You did that all on purpose." She accused.

He snorted. "Well yeah."

She looked surprised he admitted to it; she had expected him to deny doing that. "I am never going to hear the end of this and it's all your fault. What was the purpose in that?" She inquired crossing her legs and folding her hands neatly in her lap waiting for an answer.

"It was fun." He replied then glared when her muggle telephone rang interrupting their conversation. "Are you going to answer that or are you being too stupid right now?" He asked rudely when she just stared at it.

She huffed and turning her back on him picked up the phone. "Hello Ginny Weasley." She answered in a sweet voice, then after a moment she frowned. "Look this is not a good time right now." She said dropping her voice.

Draco growled he knew who was on the other end and for a split second he felt a twinge of jealousy rise. Here he was having a perfectly good argument with Ginny then Potter decides he's going to disrupt it.

"Calm down Harry, I know you're angry and yes I agree we do need to talk." She paused. "When? Fine...fine...fine. I'll see you in a little bit." She hung up.

The rage was filling inside as he twirled away from her unable to look at her just now. "I guess you're leaving then." He said as detached as possible even though he was feeling like he was being betrayed.

Ginny blinked up at him focusing on him once more. "That was Harry I promised I'd meet him so that we could-"

Draco cut her off. "Why?" He demanded. "What's he got to do with this?"

She looked taken back. "What do you mean?"

"This has nothing to do with Potter," He stopped before continuing. "And now that I think of it the only thing that your brother was in this for was a good laugh. This is only between you and me." It took all his might not to raise his voice.

She stood up off the couch and swung Draco around to face her. "Harry is only concerned." She said through clenched teeth.

"Afraid I'm going to hurt you?" He asked with a trace of bitterness.

"He just doesn't understand why I chose to date a slimy person like you." She spun on her heels and made her way to her bedroom. "And now that I think about it, I don't really know either." She slammed the door.

He frowned and felt hurt by her words. He closed his eyes briefly allowing the sensation to run its course and went to the kitchen for some coffee.

When Ginny came out fully dressed, they didn't say anything to one another as she went out the door to meet Harry.

(Scene change)

Ginny wrapped her cloak around her as she dodged in and out of the passing crowd of Hogsmeade. The wind made the air chilly, which added to the foulness of her mood.

Draco had no right to be angry with her for coming here to meet Harry. He was just confused and she just wanted to clear things up, she just wasn't sure how.

She had already decided that there was no way she was going to apologize for using that spell on him; he deserved it after petrifying Draco. Not that she didn't think that Draco didn't deserve what had been coming to him, after all he had come out of HER room in boxers just as her brother asked a very personal question.

She groaned. Knowing Ron, and even though little time had gone by since she had seen them both, she was sure he had passed all available information on to Harry. This was not going to be a very friendly meeting, she mused.

She froze when she reached the threshold of The Three Broomsticks. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she slid into the glowing atmosphere.

Almost at once she spotted Harry sitting in the back corner with two Butterbeers already laid out on the table waiting for her. She glided to the table gracefully and dropped into her seat making her presents known. Just by the look on Harry's face she had snapped him out of whatever thoughts he had been dwelling on.

"Ginny." He said briskly. His eyes couldn't level with hers as he became fixated with his glass and the scratches on the table.

The silence fell upon them and she got annoyed, as she was the first to speak up after a long period. "Look Harry, I know this is very uncomfortable but obviously you had something you wonted to discuss with me or you wouldn't have called me here so come out with it." She said in a Mrs. Weasleylish tone that made Harry feel like an 11-year-old boy again.

Harry bit his top lip as he fought for control, he didn't want to yell and fight as Ron had done, he wanted to try and see things from her point of view. "Ginny..." He began but stopped as he thought of where to begin. She just stared at him intently waiting for him to continue. "We are just really worried. He's going to hurt you." He held up his hand to silence her when he saw he open her mouth to interrupt. "You know he is, why are you putting yourself through this."

Ginny growled. "I already went over this with Ron."

He shook his head. "You may have but you didn't give him an explanation."

She glared at him coldly. "You want an explanation, you'll have to look elsewhere because I haven't got one." She leaned back in her chair and sipped her Butterbeer.

"You're an attractive girl, there are a lot of other guys you can date. Hell I know a couple of guys down at the ministry who would kill to have a date from you." He sighed. "My point is Malfoy doesn't seem like he's not a very romantic." He shuttered at the thought of Draco being romantic. "And he's not a very...safe person." He concluded.

"See that's just it, Draco's not like other guys. He's unpredictable, adventurous, and yes he's dangerous but that's what makes him fun." Ginny smiled.

Harry covered his face with his hand. "Please do not use Malfoy in the same sentence as the word fun it just doesn't fit." He removed his hand to look at her. "Besides I would've thought you had enough adventure and danger with The Chamber of Secrets."

Ginny growled again frustrated, she ran her hands impatiently through her hair just to remind her she was here talking to Harry and not cooped up tightly and scared in the chamber. "Why must you people keep bring it up? Must I keep refreshing you memory that it happened twelve years ago."

"That's not the point Ginny, we are just worried about what he's getting from this. You know he's getting something out of this. It doesn't matter how much you say he's changed he's still a Slytherin git."

She felt pressure in her chest. "Well we'll just have to wait and see won't we." She stood up not positive she was able to continue with this conversation.

"Wait." Harry jumped out of his seat. "You don't have to leave just yet."

She gathered her cloak around her. "Yes I do, I think we're done and I have to get back to Draco." She frowned when her mind recalled how upset he had been before she had left.

Harry nodded disapprovingly. "Alright." He crossed to her and drew her into a hug. "We both know that if you go to Ron he's going to say I told you so, but if you do need a place to just hang out or if you need to talk about anything, I won't criticize." He pulled away.

Ginny forced a smile. "Thanks Harry." She turned and departed.


	9. Locked in

A/N: Another one that's good and yes I know this one took longer then usual and it'll probably been another week before I get chapter 10 up because I'm going on a vacation and I will write but I'll have to do it on a pad and paper because there are no computers where I'm going. So I'll just have to type it when I get back, so just be patient because it will get here. For now just Read this one and tell me what ya think. And thank you to you peeps who reviewed the last chapter.

It had been a week since Ginny had come home from her talk with Harry only to discover Draco was nowhere to be found. Draco had decided he wasn't going to wait for her and had gotten dressed and went back to the Manor. He had avoided going out on purpose, not positive if he wanted to see her and continue this charade.

He had kept himself locked in either his chambers or his study, never coming down for dinner, and barely eating.

He had searched his books, sent owls to people he knew, but he got nothing. There was no living person who had survived the curse without completing it (There wasn't many), which irritated him to no end.

He wasn't sure where to go from here.

As for Ginny she was going about her usual routine but to her surprise she checked out her window every morning hoping for an owl or anything to let her know of how he was doing. Apparently when he got mad he cut things out for periods of time.

Well a week was long enough, she decided one morning and instead of opening her shop, she grabbed her cloak and headed out the door.

A couple of hours later she was standing on the doorstep of the Manor with Luna Lovegood by her side. Ginny turned at her. "Thank you so much Luna, I wish I didn't have to take you away from work. If it weren't for you though I never would have found this place."

Luna didn't answer just stare at the building.

Ginny knocked on the door. "I hope someone answers." She mumbled.

The door cracked open just enough for the person on the inside to peak their head out. "What do you want?" They asked in a whispering voice.

"I would like to see Draco Malfoy please." Ginny said.

"He's in a meeting." The servant woman said and started to shut the door rudely.

"I don't care, I want to see him." Ginny pushed the door open and stepped into the foyer. "It's very important."

"Madam, he will be very mad if I let you in there. You must leave, come back tomorrow." The woman pleaded. "He hates to be disrupted."

She thought of the look on Draco's face when Harry had called. "Look, you're either going to take me there or I'll search this whole place looking for him and I don't think they want me to go through their stuff." She replied getting frustrated.

Luna just continued to glance around the room silent as can be.

Narcissa walked in when she heard the noise. "What's going on?" She questioned and smiled when she saw Ginny. "Hello dear."

Ginny smiled back. "I really want to see Draco."

Narcissa told the servant to find something to do because she would attend to this herself and focused on Ginny. "This way." She stated then with her dress flowing behind her, headed down the hall not even bothering to check if the two women were following.

"She said he was in a meeting." Luna finally spoke.

Narcissa waved it off. "He'll get over it, besides it's not that important." She said bitterly as she smiled to herself. As she approached his study she knocked gently on the door and waited for an answer.

"I'm busy, if it's not a life or death emergency go away and come back later." Draco's voice echoed loudly from the other side.

Ginny felt her nerves rack her system as she wondered why she had come here in the first place. Questions started to pass through her mind. What was she even going to say to him? Was he still mad at her? Would he even speak to her or would he just throw her out? What would her reaction be if he told her to stay away from him? Within seconds all of those and more came and went causing her to panic. She put one hand to her stomach and one to her head hoping to calm herself before she spoke to him.

Narcissa saw the raw emotion in her eyes and felt pity. The poor girl is a wreck, she thought. "Are you alright dear?" She asked.

Ginny looked up at her and nodded her head.

"Okay." She turned back to the door to face her son. "Draco open the door this instant." She bellowed in a powerful motherly tone. "There is someone here you need to talk to."

"What does she want?" They heard an angry person speak.

"Mother I have more important things to do then talk to..." He trailed off as soon as he opened the door and saw who was standing there. "Ginny." He whispered breathlessly his knees going weak. He leaned against the door causally but was actually using it for support.

"Can't you see we are in a meeting?" Pansy Parkinson growled walking up. "We were in a very important conversation." Her eyes narrowed into thin slits.

Narcissa looked at the woman with distaste. "Not anymore. You can continue it at a later date." She glared giving Pansy a look as if to dare her to say something to challenge her.

Pansy immediately shut her mouth and stood behind Draco sending Ginny a piercing glare.

"I believe you ought to be going." Narcissa said raising an eyebrow at Pansy.

"Yes I think so." She glared angrily at Ginny one last time then showed herself out the door.

Narcissa without speaking walked away making sure Pansy left.

"Draco..." Ginny broke off uncertain of how to begin.

"It's been a long time." Luna circled around Draco's form checking him out. "You're too tall." She muttered then grabbed Draco by his shirt dragging him down to her height only to run her fingers through his hair.

He pushed her away. "What are you doing?" He barked then started to straighten out his hair.

Luna unaffected by his attitude wrapped her arms around him embracing him in a hug then turned to Ginny and did the same. "I must get back." She began to glide down the hall then halted and waved goodbye. "I'll see you later Ginny. Goodbye Dragon." With that said she was gone.

Draco frowned as he stared down the hall at the corner where she had disappeared. "Are all of your friends crazy?" He asked brushing himself off like he was now dirty because she had come into contact with him.

"I don't know." Ginny muttered then bit her lip as her eyes filled up.

Draco sighed and feeling guilty took a step towards her. "Ginny please don't do that." He pleaded.

She rubbed them away quickly drying them up. "Don't touch me." She warned.

He backed up. "Well what do you want?" He asked with a trace of anger. His eyes and face became suddenly detached as he marched back into his study to take a seat.

Ginny followed and watched him curiously. "How do you do that?" She wondered out loud as he sat down behind his desk.

"Do what?" He growled.

"What you're doing now." She answered as if it explained everything. "How do you go from being concerned one moment and then be cold and mean the next?" She strolled behind the desk to stand by him, not wanting to make him feel like he had the upper hand by sitting behind it.

"Well it's rather easy when you're still mad at your girlfriend." He answered and studied her. When he saw a flash of pain cross her face he controlled the urge to hold her, he felt horrible knowing he had caused it.

"You're still angry then?" She asked. "Don't you forget things it's been a whole bloody week!" She cried exasperatedly.

"Actually I always hold grudges, it must be a Slytherin thing." He said easily and thought of Pansy.

"Get over it." She replied icily and tossing pride aside softly mumbled, "I missed you."

Draco suppressed a smiled and put a hand to his ear over exaggeratingly. "What was that I'm not sure I heard you. Say it again."

She sighed. "I know you heard me." She complained and placed her hands on her hips. "I said, you bloody prat, that I missed you."

He dragged her toward him. "I don't believe you." He said slyly and grinned up at her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and was about to kiss him but pulled away at the last moment. "Did you expect me to just fall into your arms?" She asked angrily raising her voice. "Because I am not, I'm mad at you too. Do you know how worried I was when I found out you were gone?" She started to pace. "You didn't even have the decency to leave me a note." She glared at him.

He huffed feeling like a four-year old child who didn't get what they wanted. "Well you kind of did leave me in a bad mood going off with Potter all of a sudden when we were having a good round."

"You didn't even send me an owl." She ranted pointed at him mad. "I waited a week and I bet you knew I didn't know where Malfoy Manor was. I had to find someone who did so I picked up Luna from the Quibbler-"

He interrupted before she could go on. "Wait a moment, how does Looney know where I live?" He inquired looking puzzled.

Ginny paused in deep thought. "Now that I think about it, I'm not sure. I had just remembered her mentioning something about it so I asked her if she would take me." She passed it off and continued pacing. "And as for me going off with Harry, if it makes you happy I only talked to him for about fifteen minutes then I left because I didn't like the way the conversation was going."

"Actually that does make me happy but it doesn't justify the fact that you were the one who left me first." He spat back standing up out of his chair unable to sit any longer, just watching her pace made him restless.

"Well obviously you're going to be childish about me going to talk to Harry so I'm done." Ginny headed for the door only to find her arm caught on Draco's hand. "Let go." She hissed.

"What do you think you're done with?" He asked dangerously making her back up to the bookshelf.

Refusing to be intimidated she stabbed him in the chest. "What do you think I'm done with?" She stabbed him again. "If this is the way you're going to be when we get into an argument then you can keep it. I want a man that isn't going to run away from me and can act like an adult when I have to go talk to my friends."

"You didn't have to talk to him, you wanted to talk to him." Draco shot back feeling that familiar rise of jealousy at the mention of her being with Harry again. "There is a difference Ginny."

"You're absolutely right, I wanted to talk to him. Unlike you I want my friends and family to know why I choose to do the things I do. That's why I went to talk to Harry and now that I have explained something I didn't have to explain in the first place at least I tried." She yanked her arm from his grasp. "Now if you'll excuse me you are wasting my time."

She started for the door once again.

Draco observed as she began to walk out. His first thought was, let her go screw it you don't need her. His second thought was absorbing what he had researched with there being no counter to the curse. The final thought was all the sleepless nights once again that week since he had left and the part where he had in truth missed her.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath and sprinted to the door. "Ginny wait." He shouted down the corridor.

"Forget it." She said back without even concerning herself with turning around.

He growled. "Fine." He flipped open a side drawer that was attached to one of the portraits in the hall. Taking out a remote control he pushed a purple button and Ginny heard a locking sound as the house completely shut down.

"What was that?" She asked finally turning to face him.

"I don't know." Draco shrugged innocently.

"You liar, you did something." She accused and continued on her way to the door. When she reached it she tugged, but it remained closed not moving at all.

He had stayed where he was not following her, knowing she would be back. He pursed his lips together to stop him from laughing when he heard her frustrated cry as she once again tried the door this time with her wand.

Her footfalls echoed through the hall as she marched angrily to him. "Open the door." She requested through clenched teeth.

He snorted. "Not on your life. I say when we're 'done' and as far as I'm concerned we're not even close." He closed the distance between them and grabbed the back of her hair, pulled her lips to his in a bruising kiss.

She gasped and tried to break free but she found the more she struggled the more harder he yanked her hair. Using her fingers she pinched his ear and twisted it.

He jumped back and cried out in pain. "Ouch woman."

She rolled her eyes. "Now let me out." She demanded.

"No." He answered and began to caress his wounded ear.

"You're such a baby." Getting impatient she started to tap her foot. "I mean it let me out or it won't be only your ear hurting." She threatened.

Draco backed away. "No." He said again more confident now that she was out of kicking range and he could see her attack if she chose to.

She took her wand out from inside pocket. "Open the blasted door." She yelled. She was feeling closed in and she didn't like it, especially not with him at the moment.

"No." He replied once again and took out his own wand and pointed it at her.

Ginny took a step toward him. "You wouldn't hex a girl." She said a little uncertainly.

Draco smirked. "Try me, I've hexed Pansy many times before. All you have to do is push the right way and having a wand pointed at me is one of them."

She threw her hands up in the air. "This is stupid." She gestured down to their wands. "Look at us fighting like some idiotic second year Hogwarts students." She sighed and looked at the ground defeated and lowered her wand. "Will you please just open the door? I want to go home now."

It was Draco's turn to sigh and losing his temper, he kicked the wall. "Bloody hell. I forgot. Damn him."

She glanced at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"I can't open the door for seventy-two hours. It's got magic on it that way. My father did it because he was paranoid. Oh well." Completely relaxed again he began to walk down the corridor.

"What do you mean oh well." She followed on his heel. "You better find a way to open that door."

He stopped and peered down at her. "Why? It's not like I have any place to be." He yawned. "I'm tired, I'm going to go take a nap." Without waiting for her he continued to stalk down the corridor.

Catching up with him she tugged the back of his shirt. "Well I have to open my shop it's not like I can just have it closed for three whole days without an explanation people will not be happy." She grabbed his mid-section and spun him around to face her.

"Not my problem now is it?" He sneered at her and walked into his chambers slamming the door shut behind him.

"Just you watch I'll find a way out of here." Ginny mumbled and went to investigate the possibilities.


	10. Two weeks

A/N: Another chapter is out and I apologize that it took so long. I'm a little sick right now and can barely leave bed so I'm having issues with being at the computer for long periods of time. Please R&R. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Five fruitless hours of searching for a window, a crack, or any nick and cranny that could've help her escape to the normal world; she thought bitterly.

She groaned and leaned her forehead against the thick stonewall. She was stuck; there was no way out. Starting to feel that closed in sensation again; she wrapped her arms around her and looked around to see where she was.

It was a dark corridor, but she had no way of actually locating where she was, as the manor was filled with dark and gloomy corridors.

She had searched for Draco unable to find him. She had even tried the door he had slammed, only to find out that it was an empty room. She had gone over every inch of it looking for a button or switch that could lead somewhere else but found none.

Sighing, she wandered to the front door again to try her luck, but after a while of trying yet again; she gave up and slid down to the floor. She wondered if anyone even knew she was missing. Probably not; she had barely seen them since that scene with Draco, they were trying to avoid her.

She glanced up when a piece of parchment hit her in the back of the head. "Ouch." She cried, and automatically put her hands up to cover her head.

She got to her knees and peered out the mail slot to see a tawny owl fly away into the distance. Confused, she picked up the parchment that hit her and looked at it. All it said on the front was DRACO in giant letters.

"Don't open it, it's rude to read other people's mail so lets just go on a hunt again to find him so that I can give it to him." Ginny muttered to herself.

As she walked around aimlessly, she continued to stare at it, her fingers itching to open it and read its contents.

A little while later, she gave up trying to find him and decided to have a look for her self. "A little peak won't hurt, I mean he is suppose to be my boyfriend; he won't mind." She reassured herself, and opened the letter slowly.

To my Dearest Dracie,

Just wanted to remind you that you have two weeks remaining.

Yours truly,

Pansy

"Two weeks for what?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes down at the parchment to see if she had read it right.

"I probably don't want to know." She mumbled, as her heart felt a sudden pressure at the thought of him doing something behind her back.

A thought suddenly stuck her. Apparation, why hadn't she thought of that before? She smiled, and taking out her wand apparated.

She cursed out loud when she realized she was still in the manor. The room she seemed to have appeared in was just as dark and gloomy as everywhere else, except it had green and sliver where ever her eyes came to look. She frowned, and saw a four-poster bed hung with deep green velvet curtains in the center.

Ginny walked up to it cautiously and pulling the curtains out of the way scanned the inside to see the sleeping form of Draco.

His hair was tousled and he looked like he wasn't resting at all. He tossed, turned, and moaned angrily as he tried to sleep. Sweat beads were presently dripping from his forehead; causing Ginny to frown.

She took the sheet he was tangled in and wiped his forehead gently. She sat at the edge of the bed and stared at him intently.

He murmured her name and turned to his other side uncomfortably. Ginny heart quickened, was he getting restless nights because of her?

He looked like he was having a nightmare, she thought. Maybe it was time to wake him up. She had barely touched his arm when he sat up abruptly a tear was trailing silently down his cheek.

Draco, seeing her sitting next to him, quickly wiped it away embarrassed and angry that she had seen. "How did you find this place?" He snapped, leaning back on his pillow trying to get comfortable under her watchful gaze.

She knew he was only mad because she had seen him at a weakened moment; and according the Lucius, Malfoy's aren't suppose to be weak at all especially in front of others and she was sure he had drilled it into Draco's head. Frowning, she pulled herself completely on the bed and laid her head on his shoulder without answering his question.

Draco's anger seemed to slide away. What was he going to do with her? He asked himself as he laid his head on hers a moment later.

They both weren't sure how long they had been lying there peacefully, but after a period of time; Ginny pulled away to stand up, to Draco's disappointment, and took the letter out of her pocket. "This came in the owl for you." She held it up for him to take.

He growled when he noticed the all-too familiar handwriting on the front. He grabbed it and folded it open. Afterward he set it down and shut his eyes tightly and sighed.

"What's in two weeks?" Ginny asked trying to sound casual as she looked down at the parchment again. She held her breath, waiting for the answer, knowing he probably was going to lie to her anyways.

Draco paled a little; but turned away as he answered stiffly, "Nothing important."

She glared at him; that was so fake, she thought. She focused on the words once more and wondered of a way to get Draco to tell her.

"I'm going for another walk." She said suddenly, and smiled at him when he eyed her suspiciously. "How do I get out of here?" She inquired, glancing around the darkened room looking for an exit. When she found no way in or out, she turned her attention back to him. "How did I get in here?" She pondered, and waited patiently for him to explain.

He sighed. "Did you try to apparate out of the Manor?" He questioned.

She nodded.

"Well there is a spell my father put on it because like I said before, he's paranoid; he made it so whomever tries to apparate ends up in my chambers." He answered as he pulled himself off of the bed.

She stared at him puzzled. "Why your chambers?"

Draco smirked. "Because he knew that I could apparate when I was a kid. Of course I couldn't do it well but I could at least get out of the Manor and away from here; so he put the spell on that whenever anyone apparates they come back to my chambers. My mother doesn't really like to so that's why it goes to my room me being the only person besides him in the house. He would just walk off the grounds then apparate."

Ginny continued to stare at him for a moment longer. "Oh." She said quietly, and glowered at the floor.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Draco asked, pulling a shirt over his head and strolling over to where she was standing.

"Huh?" She raised her eyes to meet his, completely forgetting what they had been talking about.

"That walk that you said you were going to go on. Would you like me to come with you so you don't get lost?" He grinned. "I'm pretty sure I know my way around here." He held out his hand for her to take.

She laughed, and wrapped her hand comfortably in his.

She glanced around again. "Where did you say that door was?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Follow me." He led her over to the closet and after shoving it open; he pushed her inside.

"You pushed me." She accused and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled and walked down a corridor with her hand still in his, with him leading the way.

As they walked on for a while Ginny kept on asking him what was in each door they past as they glided hand-in-hand down the halls. Draco would calmly answer her and smile once in a while.

"What's in this one?" She asked when they reached an odd shaped, wide, horseshoe looking door.

Draco frowned. "This is where we make our potions. Father insisted on me and mother having our own because he didn't want us touching his ingredients." He paused. "I should say mine, because mother doesn't really like to touch things when servants can do it for her."

"Can we go in and look?" She started to drag him to the door. "Please?" She looked up at him sweetly.

He rolled his eyes annoyed. "It's nothing special." He complained, and showed her into the room.

She circled around the large room with awe. "Nothing special? This is bigger then the dungeons back at Hogwarts." She stated, and started going through the labels on the already made potion vials.

"That's nice, can we get going now?" Draco began tapping his foot impatiently, when Ginny let go of his hand to wander.

She brushed him off. "In a moment, I'm looking." She said, as her eyes fell upon a certain label. She peered over her shoulder to see what he was doing. It seems he was currently, still tapping his foot, and brushing dirt off his shirt.

She grabbed one of the many little vials labeled Veritaserum and stuffed it into her pocket for safe keeping; to use when the time was right. If that couldn't get him to tell what two weeks meant then she was out of luck.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." She smiled at him, suddenly feeling like a Slytherin sneaking behind his back; but she wouldn't have had to do this if he would have just told the truth.

He once again stared at her suspiciously, but all the same held out his hand and escorted her out the door.

(Scene Change)

As they all sat waiting for dinner to be served, Ginny stared nervously around the table. It was now or never; she thought.

"I need to use the restroom." Ginny said, abruptly getting to her feet.

Narcissa nodded. "Well just hurry back dear, you wouldn't want your food to get cold." She smiled up at her.

Ginny smiled back; and marched out and down the hall that led to the kitchens.

A servant girl was walking out of the double doors with the food tray in her hands, making her way to the dining area.

Ginny had to run to catch up with her. "Excuse me." She called out. "Could you help me? I'm lost." She said, reaching her and placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "I can't seem to find the restroom."

The girl glanced up at Ginny and fumbled. "I believe it's that way Miss." She pointed the other way.

She smiled, and as the girl had her attention on the hall Ginny had asked for, she quickly and smoothly slipped the potion into the pasta Draco had ordered.

"Thank you so much." She said and headed in the direction the girl had indicated.

The girl nodded and went about her business.

Ginny turned the corner and after a little while of waiting, and making sure the girl was back in the kitchens, she went back into the dining room to take her seat.

"Sorry, I got lost." She frowned, and hesitantly picked up her fork.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you didn't just fall in?"

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded. "That was rude. Now you apologize." She glared at her son and waited.

Ginny turned to Narcissa. "Don't worry about it. What would the day be like if Draco didn't insult someone? And since we're all stuck in here it might as well be me." She waited a beat. "Speaking of Draco, you have been acting weirdly. I mean you went a little pale when you saw that note, why is that?"

"I was just worried." Draco answered automatically, then looked shocked he had answered that out loud.

"Worried about what?" Narcissa asked, wanting to be in on the intriguing conversation.

Ginny contained her grin. "Yes Draco, worried about what?"

"That you might find out." He growled.

"What are you worried about that I might find out?" Ginny questioned, sitting on the edge of her seat and braced her self for the pain of him cheating on her with Pansy Parkinson.

"I was worried that you might find out about the curse Pansy put on me." Draco bit his bottom lip. "What did you do to my food?" He glared at her.

Ginny ignored his last question as her mind began to search through the new possibilities. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What kind of curse?" She asked, not sure she really wanted to know.

"A curse where if I didn't get you to fall in love with me in a month I die." Draco groaned.

Narcissa looked appalled and couldn't even look at her own son, as she focused her eyes on the table.

Ginny felt her heart fall to the floor. "Oh really?" She stood up on unsteady legs. "I guess Hermione was right, there was something in it for you." She closed her eyes; she had never felt so angry and hurt in her life.

She started for the door, but turned to face him before she left. "Do you want green or silver roses at your funeral?" with that said she disappeared.

Draco stumbled out of his seat as he made his way after her. "Ginny wait!" He shouted.


	11. Unfinished buisness and breaking down

A/N: Well I got another one thank goodness. I've been having word block, I know what I want to say just not sure how to phrase it or to write it so it might take me a little bit to get chapter 12 out but rest assure it will be soon, I've already wrote half of it so far. And sorry this chapter is a little shorter. OH and thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far I love you guys!

"Ginny! I said wait!" Draco yelled, running down the corridor to try to catch up with her to talk.

She didn't turn around or even slow her pace; she just continued as if she hadn't even heard him. "I will not wait. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind. I want nothing to do with you."

"Will you at least hear me out?" He requested, stopping six feet behind her.

She whirled around angrily. "Why? Why should I? You probably think this is funny. You made me believe that you wanted to be friends; that you had actually changed." She put her hands behind her back to keep herself from strangling him. "I can see now that I was a fool, Draco Malfoy doesn't change; he likes the little mind games he plays. Well I don't, and as soon as those doors open; I will leave and I never want to see or hear from you ever again."

"It was like that in the beginning, but not anymore." Draco said, desperately trying to get her to listen.

Ginny let out a cruel laugh. "Don't even try to start that. As far as I'm concerned, you're already dead." She began to start down the corridor again; she just needed to get away from him to clear her head.

Draco grabbed her arm to stop her; only to find her other hand come up and punch him in the nose.

"Don't you _ever _touch me again." She whispered, with hate radiating from her voice.

He slumped against the wall, and watched her leave, his hand covering the tender spot on his face. What now? His mind raced as he fought for the answer. He obviously couldn't go back to trying to seduce her, and as much as he hated to admit it, it seemed as though he was the one falling in love, not her.

He growled, and headed for his chambers to try to patch up his face, and once again think of another way out of his curse.

(Scene Change)

No one saw Ginny for the next few days; she seemed to have just disappeared. She never came to dinner, she was never observed roaming the corridors, and even the servants hadn't seen a strand of the trademark Weasley red hair from the top of her head.

Draco was starting to worry. The doors were open now. But he was having them watched at all hours, and she had not left yet; he was sure of it. He wondered where she was, and what she was waiting for.

As he was walking by the front doors to the Manor, he heard a knock. He walked over and opened it, only to see Pansy dripping rainwater onto the clean rug. She always showed up when she was unwanted.

"What?" He barked, barely looking up to meet her eyes as he scanned the _Daily Prophet_ for news.

"I just wanted to talk and to see you." She replied, in a small pathetic whimpering voice.

He took his focus off the paper to glare at her. "If you don't have something interesting, for instance lets say the counter curse to this, then get out." He turned on his heels, determined to leave her behind.

"I'm still looking." She whined, trying to keep up with his extremely fast pace.

"Apparently not hard enough." He snarled, and still hoping to lose her, picked up speed.

"Of course I ha-" She was cut off, and a scream filled the air.

Draco spun around just in time to see Pansy get tackled by a very furious Ginny, who seemed to have popped out of nowhere.

He lifted an eyebrow and contemplated on whether or not he should intervene.

"Draco! What in the bloody hell is all that racket!" Narcissa yelled, coming up from behind her son to get a view of the two women fighting on her floor. "Aren't you going to stop them?" She questioned, as she winced at the blood the splattered on her beautiful carpet.

"I don't know." He paused, and stepped back when the fight fell near his feet. "Do I really want to step in between two frustrated and angered women?" He turned to his mother. "How dumb do I look?"

Narcissa, looked ready to kill someone herself. "They. Are. Ruining. The. Carpet." She growled and glared at her son.

Draco threw his hands up in the air. "Fine." He muttered.

Pansy was suddenly sent flying into the wall by Draco. "What was that for?" She complained, and held her broken nose to try and stop the bleeding.

Ginny got off the floor and was ready to pounce onto Pansy again; but found herself stopped by Draco's chest. She glanced up at him, so mad she could hardly see straight. "Get out of my way Malfoy, or you'll be next." She said bitterly, pushing at his chest.

"Calm down." He spat back and shoved her towards Narcissa.

Ginny's breath started to come out in heavy huffs, as she struggled to breath.

"She's not worth going to Azkaban for." Narcissa was telling Ginny. "Draco's not worth it either." Lowering her voice, whispering it in her ear.

Draco took a calming breath of his own, and turned to Pansy. "Out!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He could only deal with one woman at a time, and Ginny was more important then Pansy.

"But-but-but-" She stuttered, and stared blankly at the blood she was covered with, most of it hers, as though proving she needed the attention more than Ginny.

"I said get out!" He said dangerously approaching her.

She scrambled to her feet quickly and, leaving behind a trail of blood, ran out the door.

Composing himself before he turned around, he thought about what to say that didn't make him look bad; at the present time it didn't seem possible. "What was all of that?" He inquired, focusing his attention on Ginny, who only seemed to have a few cuts and bruises; it looked as though Pansy got the most beating.

"I'm out of here." She replied through clenched teeth, as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She refused to cry in front of him, she didn't want him to have the satisfaction.

"And where do you think you're going?" Draco stepped in front of her again, stopping her from getting to the door.

"I'm going home." She said as a matter-of-factly.

He glared. "Fine, but you should know that I will find you. We have to talk, and you will listen to me."

She felt a shudder go up and down her spine. "I won't let you." She said briskly and, pushing him out of the way, walked out of the door.

Draco said nothing more, as he watched her leave.

(Scene Change)

Ginny knocked on Hermione's apartment door, completely soaking wet with tears rolling down her face. The grime and blood mixing all together was making her feel really dirty.

A sleepy Hermione opened the door. "Oh my, Ginny. What happened?" She grabbed her and pulled her into the warm house. "Let me get you a blanket." She ran from the room, and quickly strolled back in with a heavy fleece blanket in her arms. "Sit on the couch." She demanded and threw it over her.

Ginny's teeth were chattering as she felt the contrast between her cold, wet clothes that were clinging heavily to her body, and the thick warm cloth surrounding her. "I'm fine." She said to nobody in general, trying to comfort herself more than Hermione.

"I'm calling Ron and Harry." Hermione said, and without giving Ginny any room for argument, marched into the kitchen.

"No." Ginny whimpered, thinking about what her brother was going to say to her in this state. She couldn't even think about Harry's reaction right now, and as she felt her eyes droop, she let the sleep take her.

(Scene change)

"She ended up on your doorstep like this?" Ron yelled, barely containing his temper.

"Ron, calm down, she is trying to sleep." Hermione scolded, and took the kettle off the stove.

"She's got cuts and bruises." Harry said, pointing out the obvious. "Where did she get them? Did she talk to you before you called us?" He asked, taking the tea Hermione handed him.

She frowned, and took a sip of her own tea. "No she just said she was fine. I haven't heard her say anything else." She directed her eyes to the floor. "She keeps mumbling Malfoy's and Parkinson's names in her sleep."

"Where has she been?" Ron asked, and peeked out the kitchen door to check on his little sister. "I mean she's been missing for days and then all of a sudden she appears on your doorstep; soaking wet and covered in wounds. Something has happened, and if I have to hunt Malfoy down and murder him myself, I will." His ears and face turned beat red as his temper started to rise again.

"I'll help." Harry added, making fist with his hands. "If he raised a hand to her, I won't need my wand for what I'm going to do."

Hermione glared at them. "Would you listen to yourselves? We don't even know what happened, and here you are ready to blame someone. We are just going to have to wait until she wakes up, and _calmly_." She put an emphasis on the last word. "And I repeat, calmly talk to her about it. You two going in and shouting demands is not going to get her to tell you what happened."

They both nodded grudgingly.

"Hi." The small voice came from the doorway causing all three of them to look up.

"Ginny." They said at the same time.

She forced a smile, even though her whole body hurt.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, at once rushing to his sister's side. "If you need anything, I can get it for you." He looked at her worriedly.

Hermione pushed Ron backwards. "This is what I was talking about." She grumbled. "Do not crowd her. Give her some breathing space, she'll tell us if and when she's ready to." Hermione smiled at Ginny.

Harry leaned on the counter. "Hi Gin." He grinned at her, trying to sound and appear casual to lighten the mood.

Ginny looked at him. "Hello Harry."

"What happened?" Ron demanded, completely forgetting what Hermione had just got done saying.

Ginny sighed. "Lets just say I got into a really nasty fight with Pansy Parkinson and would've won if someone hadn't stepped in the middle. Also, you don't have to worry about Malfoy coming around anymore; and please can we leave it at that." She pleaded.

Ron was about to open his mouth, when Harry put an elbow in his ribs. "Sure Gin." Harry took her hand and guided her into the living room.

Before Harry could get her on the couch, she fell into his arms sobbing.

When he heard her, Ron was in the room in a flash, picking up his sister. Put her in his lap and held her. She clung onto her brother for dear life, as she let the fresh wave of tears pass.


	12. The hospital

A/N: Sorry I've had this written for a while just waiting for beta to get it back to me. Now that it is you get to read and please review. Thanks.

Ginny was currently staying at Hermione's; not wanting to be alone. She was jumpy after what Draco had said to her at the Manor. She didn't want to talk to him; but she knew that if he really wanted to, he had the means, and the ways of finding her.

Everywhere she went, she made sure one of the three in the trio were with her; so if by chance she did run into him. She wouldn't have to speak to him, at least by herself.

"Where did you get this one?" Harry asked, holding up a beautifully carved wooden goblet.

Ginny giggled for the first time in a few days. "I got it from an artist who's work I absolutely love, I just couldn't pass it up when he gave it to me. "

Harry bent over the counter in Ginny's shop to get a better look at the items inside the glass. "Do you get many customers?"

"Mostly on the weekends." She answered, and looked up when the bell on the door sounded off. "Hello." She said automatically. She picked up her coffee cup and took a sip then set it back down on the counter.

"You have ruined everything." Pansy Parkinson screamed, as she stumbled into the shop.

Harry instinctively pulled out his wand.

Ginny shook her head at him. "Don't worry about it, I can take care of her." She focused her attention on the woman in front of her. "What do you want Parkinson?" She asked. "Do you want another broken nose?" She laughed meanly.

Pansy glared as she tripped over everything she passed.

Harry shrugged, and turned to Ginny. "If you don't need me, is it okay if I use your bathroom?"

Ginny nodded. "It's right through that door and to the left." After watching Harry fade out of sight, she looked back at Pansy again. "I'm going to ask you again. What do you want Parkinson?" She demanded.

Pansy pointed to the deep scar on her face. "Do you see this? You gave me this, I even tried to fix it, but it just wouldn't go away. You're going to pay for that, and taking Draco from me Weasley!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, starting to get bored; a trait, she found, that reminded her painfully of Draco. Casting that thought aside, she felt a surge of satisfaction knowing that Pansy had a mark. "Oh really?" She yawned. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Pansy took her wand at her mumbling under her breath.

Ginny braced herself for a spell but the only thing that happened was her coffee cup shook. "What kind of a trick was that?" She taunted.

"Just you wait and feel. You'll see." She cackled, as she disappeared from the shop, falling over invisible objects.

"Whatever. She is definitely more mental then Luna" Ginny muttered, and turned her attention back to her papers.

When Harry came out moments later, he found her peering at a checklist and sipping her coffee. "Hi, did anything happen?"

She looked up annoyed. "No, she just mumbled something under her breath and waved her wand. Which did nothing but shake a few things, and then she left. It was more nonsense then anything."

"Oh." Harry sat in the seat beside her.

The day passed without any further incident; that was, until Draco walked in at closing time.

Harry jumped up and fumbled stupidly for his wand. "What do you want Malfoy?" He asked, not bothering to conceal his bitterness.

"Got a guard dog with you now?" Draco questioned, eyeing Harry with the same amount of loathing. "We need to talk alone, please." He said to Ginny, ignoring Harry completely.

"I don't want to talk." She said as a matter-of-factly. "But if it's that important, it can be said in front of Harry." Ginny grabbed Harry's arm as a sign of protection; which caused Draco's jealousy meter to hit the roof.

Draco glared at Harry. "Fine." He then, blocked Harry out of his mind for the moment. "When you found out about the curse and you walked out, why did you refuse to talk to me? I was still under the Veritaserum, if I'm correct that's what you slipped in my food on the way to the bathroom. I couldn't have lied to you, yet you chose to push me aside not asking me how I felt about you; or what was going on in my head now that I knew you."

She swayed in her chair unexpectedly, and leaned on Harry for support. "I wasn't thinking straight at the time; I was upset. what did you expect me to do?" She growled, trying to get a grip, as she felt the whole world spin.

"I don't know, I was shocked that I had even said anything, and pissed that you had deceived me. That you felt the need to slip me something in order to get an answer out of me." He took a step towards them when he saw her pale. "Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned and took another step to get a closer look.

"No!" She snapped trying to get control on the odd feeling that had washed over her. "Why are we even having this conversation? It's in the past, and if I asked you how you felt now you would just lie to me so..." She trailed off, and started taking deep breathes to tried once again to steady herself.

Harry nudged her. "Ginny?" He asked.

Draco, without even thinking, pushed Harry out of the way and grabbed a hold of her. "Ginny can you hear me?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her line of sight.

She started to nod but passed out in the process.

"She needs to go to the hospital." Draco picked her up, and started to head for the door.

Harry pointed his wand at him. "Put her down, you're not taking her anywhere. How do I know that's where you're taking her?"

He turned around to sneer at Harry. "We do not have time for petty stupid crap right now Potter, now you can either help me, or you can sod off."

Harry glared, but grabbed Ginny's keys to close the store, and followed him all the same.

(Scene Change)

Draco sat, dumbfounded in his chair; only one word was coursing through his mind at the moment, poison. She had been poisoned, according to the doctor who had come out from her room at St. Mungo's.

"How did this happen?" Draco questioned Harry, as they sat in the waiting room.

Harry was just as shocked as he sat down beside Draco, completely forgetting whom he was with. "I'm really not sure. Nothing strange really happened today except Parkinson came in stumbling over invisible objects. But Ginny said she could handle her, so I left to use the bathroom."

Draco tried to contain his anger. "You left her with Pansy?" He knew he had his answer right there, but it didn't make him want to kill Pansy any less, actually more if it was possible. Considering she was already on his hit list for many different reasons.

"Yeah but Ginny said it would be okay." He replied trying to make it sound justified that he had left.

Draco shook his head. "No Potter, you better rethink that one." He paused, to let Harry gather his thoughts before he continued. "Seriously, would you leave a Slytherin and a Gryffindor in the same room together? Both women and both fully aware of how to use their wands."

Harry growled, feeling like an idiot. "Look I didn't think at the time, Pansy seemed like she was too drunk to even see, so I thought she was harmless."

Draco laughed dryly. "Obviously, you didn't think. Everyone who knows Pansy knows she is more intelligent when she is drunk. She trips a lot sure, but she can probably out cast Granger when she's in that state. Especially when she's angry." He shook his head, as he thought of the last time he remembered seeing Pansy drunk.

Harry sank low in his chair as he began to wonder if this was all somehow his fault.

Draco, on the other hand, glared at the wall. sulking as he thought of the many ways to kill Pansy.

"What in the bloody hell is he doing here?" Ron Weasley bellowed, as soon as he walked into the waiting room. Spotting the two sitting near the window sharing the couch.

Hermione stormed in after him. Reaching up, she grabbed a hand full of his hair. "Ronald Weasley! You are in a hospital, and will keep your voice at a library tone. Do you understand me?" She asked sternly, ready to yank his hair if he disobeyed.

"Well we know who's the bitch in that relationship." Draco mumbled, but made sure it was loud enough for them to hear.

Ron's face turned bright red, as Hermione finally let him go to walk over to sit beside Harry.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice suddenly turning to concerned.

Harry shook his head ashamed. "She's been poisoned by Parkinson." He muttered, and flushed refusing to look at Draco.

Ron scowled. "Of course Draco's ex, or should I say girlfriend again."

Draco narrowed his eyes into slits. "If you say that again Weasel. I'm going to punch you."

"Well you had to do something to my sister." He growled, taking a cautious step towards Draco; ready to pull out his wand. "She was drenched, cold, and crying when she landed on Hermione's doorstep. And I know you are the reason. So what, she wasn't good enough for you, so you decided to cheat on her with Parkinson?" Ron bent down and grasped the front of Draco's robes dragging him out of his seat. "You made her cry, and I swear if I see her cry over your ugly face again, it's not going to be pretty."

Draco pushed Ron backwards. "Don't touch me Weasley, if you do it again it will be the last thing you do." He said dangerously, and sat back down.

Hermione stood up and wriggled in between them, throwing her hands up. "Quit it you two. We have no time for this, I think the doctor is coming."

A wizard in long robes approached them looking grave. "Are you Ginny Weasley's family?" He asked expressionlessly.

Ron feeling scared suddenly stepped forward. "Yes." He answered, wringing his hands together to keep himself from shaking.

"She's unstable right now, we lost her once already, but managed barely to bring her back. We've given her a potion that will hopefully draw the rest of the poison from her. There is not much we can do for now, but pray she has the willpower to stay alive. It is seriously up to her right now." His face turned sympathetic.

Draco leapt to his feet and walked over to the doctor. "Can we see her?" He asked, with hope in his eyes.

He looked hesitant. "I think we should wait until she's a little more stable."

Sighing defeated. "Fine." He mumbled, and flopped back down onto the couch.

The doctor strolled away, leaving them to think and brood about what to do now.

(Scene Change)

The doctor finally arrived a couple of hours later; to see them all curled up asleep on the couch in a matted mess. He cleared his throat. Draco was the first to wake up, and as he blinked, he saw he was in between Harry and Hermione; Harry's head lay on his shoulder and Hermione's legs were lying in his lap.

Disgusted, he found himself sleeping next to, and touching a Mudblood and the stupid idiotic Boy who lived; he shoved them pushing them to the ground. So he could have the couch. "Gross." He muttered to himself, and began to brush his clothes, as if hoping that would get the touch of them to disappear.

Complaining and groaning irritably, the trio pulled themselves off the floor to face the doctor.

"Well, she's stabilizing and she's actually awake if you would like to talk to her." Then he added, when he saw the gleam in all of their eyes, "One at a time. We don't want to overwhelm her."

"Well I'm going first, I'm her brother." Ron declared, and waited for Draco to tell him no, but the response he got was, "Fine I want to go last anyways."

"Harry can go next, and I'll go after him." Hermione said helpingly.

Ron nodded, and trudged off to talk to his sister.

Draco glared at the other two. They were all taking up the time that he could be spending with her, he thought grudgingly.

"I called the Weasley's earlier when I found out what happened. Molly was hysteric that she couldn't come, she had to wait for Arthur." Hermione explained. "She wanted me to keep her up to date on any changes in her condition, so I think I'm going to call her again to tell her that she's awake and we can see her now."

Harry nodded agreeing. "She'll be relieved, I'm sure."

Draco watched, as Hermione marched away. This is boring, how much more time was Ron going to be in there? He wondered impatiently. There were important things he had to tell her.

After a period of time, Ron finally came out with a grin on his face. "She said we're all worry warts, and she wants to come home now."

Harry grinned back at his friend, as he made his way to her room for his turn. "I'm sure she does, if I remember she hates hospitals." He disappeared into the room, causing Draco's frown to deepen.

How much longer was he going to have to suffer waiting? He stared at the wall and thought about what he was going to say and how to phrase it.

Draco started to doze not realizing it, and didn't even notice it was his turn until Hermione cautiously tapped him on the shoulder. "It's your turn." She said quietly.

Forgetting the speech he had prepared; he angrily strutted into her room, to find her sleeping looking peacefully at ease. He frowned disappointedly; she had been awake for everyone else.

He sat down in the uncomfortable chair beside her bed. "I know you're not awake, but I need to talk to you anyway." He started, and even though she was asleep he felt extremely nervous suddenly.

"You have every right to be mad at me. You were right I lied to you all along and I used you in order to achieve my own ends; but what you didn't listen to when I was under the Veritaserum was that it only started out like that." He ran his hands through his hair, and sighed. "I didn't figure in the fact that you are a wonderful and special, yet sometimes annoying, person to be around." He grabbed her hand from the side of the bed. "It never even occurred to me, that it might backfire, that instead of you falling for me as it should have been; I ended up falling for you."

"Me being who I am; never thought that you were intelligent enough to find out about the curse. I of course was wrong, and even though admitting that puts a dent in my ego. You outwitted me." He chuckled at himself. "I'm really not sure when it happened; but I think it was when you suddenly appeared, and beat the living day lights out of Pansy. It was as soon as I saw you walk out of that door for good, knowing you wouldn't come back willingly is when I let myself see that I love you." Letting go of her hand he rubbed his face.

He couldn't stand sitting there any longer, so he got up to pace. "This is all your fault you know." He growled pointing an accusing finger at her sleeping form. "I've never felt like this before. It's scary; I feel like I would do anything to make you happy and healthy again. It also makes me want to endure the curse, and die if I knew you didn't love me back." He knelt down beside her bed. "I'm not going to force you to try and love me anymore, if you don't feel it then so be it. I don't care about the curse anymore." He sounded shocked when he said this, "All I want is for you to be happy."

He pulled himself from the floor. "I love you Ginny Weasley." He bent over and kissed her softly on her pale lips.

Without another word he departed.

Ginny opened her eyes, sitting herself in an upright position; she stared at his back. Wondering if she had heard everything correctly.


	13. Drunk

A/N:I have a few things to say before you read this chapter. Number 1 is sorry it took me a little long I've been waiting on Beta. Number 2 is Draco is drunk in this chapter and does not act like normal Draco so if you send me a flame because of this; screw you, because I know for a fact (from personal experience) that when a person is drunk they are confused and happy and act stupid so I don't want to hear that's not what DRACO would do or he's too OOC got it? Good now please R&R.

"It's about time." Ginny mumbled, when the doctors told her she could finally go home, after being in St. Mungo's for a whole three days.

"You haven't been here that long." Ron complained. "I mean when I was poisoned at Hogwarts in my sixth year; I was in the hospital wing for an entire week." He shook his head, disbelievingly at her. "Can you believe her?" He asked, turning to his friends who were standing in a circle around Ginny's hospital bed.

Harry laughed. "Well she does hate hospital's, and if I remember correctly; you were glad to be in the hospital wing because you didn't have classes."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Is that true?" She questioned.

Ron backed away from her. "Of course not, I couldn't wait until I could work on Professor Snape's stupid DADA work." He replied, trying to sound sincere, but failing.

She huffed and whirled away from him. "I can't believe you." She growled.

"Hermione!" Ron cried.

"No! I'm not talking to you." Ignoring Ron, she smiled to Ginny. "When you get out of here; are you coming back to my house, or are you going back to your own apartment."

Ginny pondered for a moment. "No, I think it's about time I went home. I know I only was with you for a couple of days, but I need a little time to myself to think for a while." She paused, as she recalled what Draco had said only a few days ago. "Yeah a lot to think about." She added quietly.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Harry asked, turning his back on the two arguing. "I mean you don't have to, I'm sure Hermione doesn't mind you staying with her."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah I'm sure."

"So how are you feeling?" Ron, acting like he hadn't heard the argument between him and Hermione, asked his sister.

"I'm feeling okay. I just want to go home now." Ginny whined. "I hate it here."

Hermione giggled. "Well here comes the nurse to sign you out."

Ginny sat up straight in her bed. "Thank the gods." She literally yanked the quill out of the witch's hand, and as quickly as possible signed the release papers. "Can I go now?" She said, already pulling the covers off.

The witch, who now looked disheveled, answered, "Yes."

Ginny let out a whoop, and jumped out of bed. "I think I've been here bloody long enough." She said, and ran for the door.

"Gin." Harry grabbed her arm before she got too much of a start on him. "Don't over do yourself; because you'll have to just get right back into that bed." He lectured.

Ginny smiled. "Please, if I'm not dying, you'll have to knock me out to get me back into that bed." She headed for the door again. "See you around Harry." And she waved to them all and as soon as she got out side, disapparated.

She pulled out her set of keys and opened the door happily.

"It's about damn time you got home." Draco growled with his words slurred.

She glanced over at the kitchen table to see him sitting slumped over in the chair. About 3 empty bottles of Fire whiskey in front of him, lying all over on the table. "What are you doing here?" She asked nervously, backing into the door.

Draco stood up gracefully and stumbled toward her. "I got the key from the Mudblood." He said thoughtfully, and started to examine the ceiling. "You've got a really nice apartment." He sighed, as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Hermione gave you the key?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why would she give you the key?"

He laughed. "Because I told her everything I felt about you; and that I think that we need to talk. She agreed, so she told me you would be coming home today. I think I'm babbling." He put a hand on her shoulder. "How come every time I went to see you in the hospital, you were asleep? Were you doing that on purpose?"

Ginny swallowed, feeling put on the spot; and seeing he was drunk. Decided with how much it looks like he had to drink, he probably won't remember whatever she said in the morning. "Yeah you're right, I did."

Draco frowned as he stared at his bare feet. "I took off my shoes." He said, and smiled up at her innocently. He stumbled forward onto the floor reaching out for his shoes and cuddled them to his body. "You wanna wear them?" He asked, holding them out to her.

She stared down at him curiously amused. "No thanks I have my own." She held them up for him to see.

He suddenly pounced on her shoes; and staring at them intently, started to take them off her feet.

Trying to push him off, she bent down. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?" She asked, stifling her giggles and grasping his hand to stop him.

He pursed his lips together in concentration. "I don't have any shoes on, so I figured you didn't need any. So I thought we could be shoeless together." Looking childish, he grinned up at her.

She laughed and kissed him full on the mouth. She felt her head swim as she tasted the fire whisky he had to drink not that long ago. He deepened the kiss, feeling the world spin more if it was possible and started to drag her to the floor.

"Draco." She moaned, and slid out from underneath him before she got caught too much into the moment and completely forgot what kind predicament they were in.

"Hmmm? What?" He asked, pulling himself off the floor disappointed.

"We shouldn't do this." She flopped onto the couch, and ran her hand over her face to catch her breath.

"Do what? Get laid? It's been months for me now, and it would sure be nice." He replied thoughtfully, dropping down beside her.

Suddenly Ginny put her head in her lap and begun to cry.

Draco eyes grew wide. He blinked as he watched her shoulders shake with fury. "Is something wrong?" He asked curiously, and put a hand on her back hoping to give her some comfort.

"Wrong?" Her voice was surprisingly loud. "How dare you ask me what's wrong." She spat bitterly, wiping away at the newly fallen tears. "You hurt me and you lied to me." She glared at him. "Then you sit beside my hospital bed, and tell me how much you love me. You have the nerve to ask me what's wrong?"

He examined the floor confused, but didn't say anything; just let her get whatever she had to say off of her chest.

"I've barely had time to think things over, with everyone crowded around my bed the whole time I was at the hospital. Finally after a couple of days I get to come home; only to find the person I needed to think about is sitting here drunk in my living room. Which makes it unable for me to get the moment's peace I need in order to decide how I feel about him. That's what in the bloody hell is wrong with me." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Oh." He said, and frowned in deep thought. He laid his head in her lap. "If it makes you feel better I slept with your Mudblood, boy who lived, and your Weasleyish brother."

Ginny peered down at him. "What?"

"Well we didn't have sex, if that's what you're thinking." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I would never sleep with Ron or Harry."

"What about Hermione?" She asked, for some odd reason feeling slightly more cheerful.

"Hmmm... Maybe, if she dropped the Mudblood part of her." He answered, grabbing hold of her hand and just playing with her fingers for something to do.

Ginny giggled.

"You should smile more often. You don't do it enough." Draco said seriously.

"What do you mean I don't smile often? I do when there's something to smile about. Which there hasn't been lately " She took her hand out of his grasp.

"I barely see you smile. I mean when we were at Hogwarts; you were always so sad and lonely looking, never smiling. I think that's the one thing I noticed about you, that's why I picked on you a lot, not just because you were a Weasley; but because seeing you angry was better then seeing you upset." He paused. "Well you did smile in my sixth year when you finally started to date Potter, and I must say it was gross to see you two frolicking in the corridors." He growled. "What did happen between you two?"

She sighed as she tried to recall everything. "Well I'm sure you know, as you seem to like to collect information. At the end of that year Harry broke up with me because he didn't want to see me get used against him by the Dark Lord. As much as I liked him I was relieved, because I was so afraid that me and him having a relationship, and that if something happened then things wouldn't be the same between him and Ron. I didn't want to get in the way of their friendship, so when we broke up I resumed my position as friend, and kept it that way and after a while of thinking of him as my brother; it was the only way I could think about him."

"He doesn't deserve you anyways." He grumbled, and hugged her.

"Neither do you. I need a man who understands and likes me for me. Not because of some bloody curse." She smirked at him.

"What you need right now is a drink." Draco stood up on unsteady legs. "I'll get it for you." He started for the kitchen. "Do you know you have a surprising large amount of Fire Whiskey in your cabinet?"

Ginny grabbed the remote to her muggle television, and began channel surfing. "Yeah it's Ron's, but don't worry; he doesn't need it. He left it here to hide it from Hermione because she doesn't approve of it."

Draco wobbled back into the room carrying a bottle and a shot glass. "I don't care anyways. If anyone needs a drink it's you." He set the bottle down on the table, and poured her the first shot. "Here you go love, drink up."

After a brief moment of deciding whether or not it would be good; She then concluded, why the hell not? She picked up the glass, and drained the contents. She sucked in a deep breath as she felt the burning sensation travel down her throat warming her stomach.

"Another one?" He asked, as he already held out a filled glass in front of her.

"Oh I don't know, it probably won't do any good for both of us to be drunk." She frowned, and picked up the glass and once more drained the contents.

Draco took her face in his hands. "Don't you remember what I said about smiling woman? I meant every word of it. If you don't, I am going to have to tickle you to death. I very much doubt if we'd both enjoy that. I happen to like you alive."

Her eyes began to swell with tears again. "Did you mean what you said at the hospital? Do you really love me?" She asked, and held her breath.

He studied her incredulously for a moment before answering. "Of course I did, Draco Malfoy never says something that isn't the truth."

They both busted up laughing. "That was a good one." Ginny said, wiping the tears, which were caused by laughing, from her eyes.

Draco grinned. "Yeah it was. Now drink up." He handed her a new glass full.

She tipped her head back and swallowed. "You know, we probably won't remember this in the morning." She handed him the glass, so he could once again fill it.

He smirked. "I'll be lucky if I remember my name in the morning with the way my head is most likely going to feel."

"Well then lets drink on." Ginny giggled, and downed another shot.

(Scene Change)

Draco groaned, as he tried to turn over in the bed to get in a comfortable position; only to find, he couldn't move at all. Opening his eyes, which took a considerable amount of effort, he reached around only to discover nothing but flesh under the covers; and it didn't feel like his own.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he pulled himself out of bed. He almost screamed when the headache hit him full blast. "Damn it." He mumbled, and forced himself to look around his surroundings.

This looked liked Ginny's bedroom in her apartment. His mind tried hard to concentrate on the warm colors clashing all around. Now that he found where he was, he wanted to know what was going on.

He felt a sudden chill of cold air all around; peering down he saw he was completely naked. He glanced over at the bed to see the sleeping figure of a red head.

He cautiously walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up to look under them. He suspicions turned out correct, she too was naked. "DAMN IT." He yelled, causing the red head to wake. "I got laid and I don't even remember." He kicked at wall.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked, and yelped when she saw Draco's nude form before her. She dashed back underneath the covers and threw them over her head.


	14. Uncomfortable situations

A/N: Well seriously I wasn't sure if I should change the rating to Mature but thought not because no actual sex scene's are written but it does have naked people and a little talk about sex so if anyone thinks the rating should be changed just tell me. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter please R&R. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far. Oh I just want to tell everyone that I am sick to death of people make Draco sound like he always has to be a bad ass, I mean hell if some of you have read the sixth book, the poor boy cried in the girls bathroom and not just once and if some people can remember the 1st book he ran away screaming like a girl in the forbidden forest.

Ginny peeked uncertainly from out of the covers. "Could you please get some clothes on?" She requested, as she hid her face once again.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Does me being naked embarrass you?" He asked, unable to hide his smirk.

"Of course it does." She snapped, her voice muffled from being under the blankets.

He felt a grin spread across his face. "Ginny, you have six brothers and me being naked embarrasses you?" He taunted.

"Yeah well I've never had sex with my brothers before; thank you very much." She said, shuttering at the thought of her brothers naked; let alone having incestuous activities with them.

"And you're sure we had sex? Because I sure as hell don't remember." He drawled, complaining.

"That sucks to be you, because I remember every bit of it." She closed her eyes, as she remembered the glorious sensations; that had happened only a few hours before.

He frowned, and bending down began to collect his clothes. "Why is it you remember, but I can't remember anything besides cracking open a bottle of Fire whiskey?" He asked grudgingly, as he angrily thrust his pants on.

Ginny giggled and finally took the blanket off of her head. "Maybe because I only had about ten shots and you had-" She cut off, and gingerly put a finger to her chin as though she were in deep thought. "Oh, I don't know maybe... three whole bottles, even before I got home."

Sighing, he turned to her. "Well how was it?" He inquired, suddenly feeling nervous.

"How was what?" She asked glancing up at him confused.

He glared at her as though it was obvious, and she was just playing dumb. "How was it?" He questioned again, with more emphasis.

"Oh... you mean that." She paused, and keeping the covers over her naked body as she picked up the clothes nearest to her, answered. "It was okay."

Draco, about to put on his shirt, stopped in his tracks to glower at her. "Okay? That's it?" He felt a quick jab at his pride. Never in all of his years had any girl described sex with him as mediocre.

"What do you want me to say? I mean I don't really have anything to compare it with." She turned pink, and still not taking the blanket from around her, she ran into the bathroom with the clothes she gathered.

Draco blinked. She had been a virgin? He groaned, and hurryingly put the rest of his clothes on as fast as possible.

"Ginny?" Without even asking, he walked into the bathroom. "Did I hurt you?" Concern plagued his voice.

Startled and a tad bit surprised to see he had followed her, she glanced up and she tugged her trousers over her hips. "I was drunk enough to feel the world spin and walk around lightheaded. Believe me I was too happy to even notice if I was in any pain." She assured him.

She shoved him out of the bathroom, and trailing behind him; she once again pushed him out of the way and made her way down the hall, and into the living room.

He stalked in and frowned. "Are you angry with me?" He asked, flopping down on the couch.

She sat down beside him and gripped his hands. "Of course I'm not. Hell I got drunk too." She smiled. "Besides it was really funny to watch you hug your shoes, you looked so adorable." She laughed.

"Never associate that word with me. I'm not adorable, I'm handsome." He grumbled and felt stupid, as he tried to imagine himself doing such a thing.

"Well I still think it was _adorable_." She said, drawing out the last word just to irritate him. She bounced up and pulled him with her. "I don't know about you, but I'm very hungry and in need of serious food."

He shook his head. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Actually I already made plans. When I was drunk last night I accidentally called Hermione." She slipped her arms around his waist and looked up at him hopefully.

He glared down at her; suddenly getting this feeling in his gut he wasn't going to like this. "And what plans do you think you made?" He growled.

"We're supposed to have lunch with them at noon." She gave him the most beautiful smile she could make. "Please?"

He scowled. "Will Potter and your brother be there?"

Ginny frowned. "Yes." She mumbled. "Draco please, you have to."

He started to walk away from her. "I don't have to do anything." He stated, and walking into the kitchen poured himself some coffee to wake him up; he hoped it would get rid of the headache it seemed he couldn't shake.

Ginny angrily stomped in behind him. "Yes you do, you owe it to me."

He rolled his eyes. "And how do I owe it to you?" He demanded.

She stared at him for a moment disbelievingly. "Obviously you have a poor memory, as to the fact why I was in the hospital in the first place. You lied to me about the reason you were with me, I'm sure you remember that part of the little story."

Draco, feeling guilty, pursed his lips and stared at the redheaded woman before him. "Yeah I did." He sighed defeated. "Fine, we'll go over to the Mudblood's house, but do not expect me to be nice to them if they aren't nice to me." He warned.

Knowing she had won, she jumped up happily and hugged him. "Thank you, I wouldn't expect anymore."

He took out his pocket watch and checked the time, he noticed it was nearing noon. "Look Ginny, before we leave and I don't get the chance to talk to you. I wanted to tell you something that you didn't hear at the hospital." But before he could continue she interrupted him.

"You don't need to tell me, I heard you." She strolled down the hallway and into the bathroom.

It took Draco a moment before he responded. "What do you mean you heard me?" He shouted, and chased after her. "You mean to tell me, that the entire time I was at the hospital, thinking I was pouring my heart and soul out to a sleeping person. You actually heard me?" He asked, suddenly nervous as he remembered how easy it was to tell her when he thought she was asleep, and would never know what he had said; he had just needed to say it out loud, but then he finds out he had actually told her everything. He surprisingly felt the need to disappear. "Well?" He felt uncertain of himself.

"What?" Ginny asked poking her head out.

"Don't you have something to say about my little 'confession'?" He replied irritated.

"No not really." She grinned impishly and vanished behind the door and locked it.

Draco growled and strode away disappointed.

(Scene Change)

Ginny stood outside Hermione's apartment with Draco standing next to her. They were a little late; not that Hermione will probably care, but Ginny hated being late when she was supposed to be somewhere at a certain time, it doesn't matter what it is.

"Are you going to knock?" Draco asked annoyed, he clearly didn't want to be here.

She glared at him and knocked lightly on the door and waited; they didn't actually have to wait very long, before the door opened. Ron stood behind it and waited for Ginny to walk in, before he slammed the door in Draco's face.

"Ronald!" Ginny exclaimed. "Open that door this instant." She demanded, and because Ron could tell her famous Weasley temper was about to show, he grudgingly opened the door.

Draco walked in and glared at Ron.

"Did the door hit you?" Ginny asked him, as he surveyed him over.

"No." He replied, already getting angry.

"Hermione?" Ron called, strolling into the kitchen. "Did you invite that piece of trash?" He asked, making sure Draco could hear him.

Hermione answered, "Of course I did. I don't think he's as bad as you think he is and I will not tolerate you picking on him; he is a guest in my house and I expect you treat him as one, or you will not get any lunch Ron." She popped her head out, and glared at Harry. "I know you heard me, and it goes the same for you."

Harry threw his hands up in the air innocently. "I haven't done anything!"

Ginny sat next the Harry on the couch. "Come on and sit. Relax." She smiled at Draco, and patted the space on the couch by her.

Draco sneered at Harry but sat down all the same making sure that Harry was not in punching distance.

"Paranoid Malfoy?" Harry challenged.

Draco snorted. "Please, I just don't want you to touch me; I might get a disease." He smirked, earning a pinch in the arm from Ginny. "What?" He growled, grabbing his arm where she had pinched him.

"Play nice." She whispered back.

He rolled his eyes.

"Lunch is ready." Hermione smiled, as she came out of the kitchen with a large pot in her hands.

"What is it?" Draco asked curiously, as he sat down at the dining table where Ginny had indicated.

"Well, it's a recipe Seamus' mother gave me. Irish stew." She set the pot down on the table were everyone could grab it. "Help yourselves." She said, sitting down herself.

Everyone began to shove it upon their plates. Draco was the first to comment. "It's actually really good."

Hermione beamed. "Thank you." She glanced at the rest of them, waiting for praise. They nodded their heads in agreement; causing Hermione to smile.

They sat in quiet for a while content, but of course Ron had to break it. "What did you do to my sister to make her cry?" He interrogated, then turned to Ginny and said, "And why after the days and hell he seemed to have given you, have you forgiven him?"

"Ronald." Hermione said in a warning tone. "It is not our place to question them." She scolded.

Draco glared at Ron. "None of your business Weasel." He growled.

"I forgave him because I..." She trailed off, as the attention of everyone at the table seemed to focus on her. "I like him and I care about him very much." She finished.

Draco felt disappointment when she didn't say she loved him. Wasn't it when you loved someone, they were supposed to love you back? He wondered.

The quiet fell upon them again, but this time it was Harry that broke it. "So where is this relationship going?" He questioned, staring at them intently.

The question caught both Ginny and Draco off guard. Draco was the one to answer though. "As far as she'll let me." He said, grabbing her hand from under the table squeezing it, refusing to be intimidated by them.

Ron was fuming as he glared at them. He turned to his sister and asked, "Do you love him?" He growled.

Ginny noticing everyone was staring at her, for the second time, blushed. "Yes, I think I do." She squeezes his hand back and smiles up at him.

He smiles back.

Ron, not being able to stand it anymore, jumped up. "You can't, I forbid you." He yelled at them.

Ginny directed her eyes to her brother. "Forbid me from what?" She eyed him dangerously.

"You cannot have a relationship with this evil little Ferret." He said, pointing at Draco. Even though everyone in the room knew whom he was referring to.

Ginny stood up from her seat and prayed for patience. "Ronald Weasley, how many times do I have to tell you? You do not have the authority to order me around, as much as you would like to. I know you don't want to admit it, but I am my own person, and am capable of coming to my own conclusions; considering I'm almost twenty-five-years-old." She replied, not raising her voice. Hoping that she could get this across to him without yelling or a fight, but Ron ruined it by opening his mouth again.

"I don't care about how old you are. Obviously you aren't thinking this through, and need someone to put their foot down and make the decision for you." He snapped back.

Ginny pulled out her wand and aimed it at his chest. "You better watch what you say next Ron, because it might be the last time you speak." She spat hatefully.

Ron grabbed his wand, and pointed it at his sister.

Hermione slapped Ron's wand from his hand, and would've done the same to Ginny if she hadn't been so far away. "Knock it off both of you." She turned to Ron. "What happened to you treating them like guests?" She shouted.

"I already ate lunch; you can't take it away now." He answered sardonically.

"Ron I would watch that tongue if I were you. I wouldn't want to cross Hermione." Harry said, sinking back into his seat, not wanting to get involved. He knew just how bad Ginny's and Hermione's tempers could get. He didn't want Ginny and Draco together either, but he wasn't stupid enough to fight with Ginny about it. He would find a different way to make her see, not yell at her.

"I'm not afraid of these two." Ron said indicating to Ginny and Hermione.

"You should be." Ginny launched herself at Ron, and rolled with him onto the ground as he and her landed into a fistfight; Ginny doing the hitting as Ron kept trying to block and shove her away.

Draco leapt from his seat and was about to get in between them, only to have Harry stop him. "Get out of my way." He growled.

"No, there siblings and they have to fight it out." Harry put his hand on his shoulder.

"If he hurts her." Draco said icily, as he watched the two tangled on the ground.

"If he does, I'm sure she'll pay him back with another punch. Don't worry about it." Harry said, making sure Draco couldn't jump in between them.

Hermione yanked her wand out of her pocket, and pulled them away from each other. She then sent them both flying across the room. "I will not permit this in my apartment!" She shouted.

Ginny hauled herself off the ground, and turned to Draco. "Come on, we're leaving."

Draco saw the bruise that was forming on Ginny's cheek, where Ron's elbow had accidentally smacked her cheek as they were brawling, and turned to Ron ready to pounce him; but saw the pleading look in Ginny's eyes. As he passed Ron, he shoved him back down on the ground, and made his way out the door.

A/N: I did a little revision on the fistfight, I didn't mean for it to sound as though Ron had decked his sister because as mad as he is he would never do that. So thank you for pointing that out Moonyk and sorry it sounded that way.


	15. Missing

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long peeps. I had a really hard time with this chapter; it didn't flow out like some of the others did. I had really bad word block and then I had to wait on Beta's. So sorry for the long delay and I hope you enjoy. R&R please.

Both of them hadn't said a word, since they had arrived at Ginny's apartment. Neither was sure of what to say. Ginny had just thrown her cloak aside and flopped down in front of the Muggle television. Just to watch whatever boring show was on, hoping it would take her mind off things.

Draco was intrigued, as he studied the woman that sat before him. He could remember her in the Mudblood's apartment, as she threw herself at her brother. Then here she was sitting there, not uttering a word, as she watched whatever was on the muggle contraption. He sat down on the couch beside her. "We probably should talk." He mumbled.

Ginny, taking her eyes from the television, glanced over at him. "About what?" She asked, still slightly irritated from the earlier scene.

"Do you really want a relationship with me?" He questioned, and before she could answer, he continued. "Think about it seriously, I mean we are talking about me. Draco Malfoy, the guy who used to pick on your family's money issues. Who used to pick on your red hair and freckles; that fought with your precious brothers and Potter. Whose father in your first year, had you possessed by Voldemort. Who in first place only began this relationship to save himself." He paused, and hung his head low for a moment; before he looked up and met her eyes. "Do you really want to be with someone like me?"

Ginny stared at him intently before she answered. "Yes I do. You've changed so much and yet so little. I'm not going to deny you picked on me, or on my family; and yes your father did use the diary but did you help him?"

Draco looked at her, surprise written all over his face. "Hell no. I didn't even know."

She smiled. "See, you're not as bad of a person as you put off to be. I mean sure you're a jerk for lying to me. But it wasn't like the curse was going to kill me, just you." She hit him in the shoulder. "I mean it would've hurt me mentally." She glared at him. "And it did, but I got over it, well not completely; but I'm working on it." She shrugged. "I'm sure you didn't mean for this to happen. Hell, I probably would've done the same if our positions were switched. Who actually goes up to someone and says, 'I'm going to die if you don't fall in love with me.' It just doesn't happen, because it would be a slight chance of that person actually making it. Knowing me, I would've ignored you."

He frowned and diverted her gaze. "To tell you the truth, I was surprised it got as far as it did. I may be slightly egotistic." She gave him a look that told her she didn't believe him. "Okay I am egotistic, but I was worried that it wouldn't work."

"Why me?" She asked, unsure if she wanted the answer or not. She began to fiddle with the lent on the couch cushions.

"I could be wrong, but when I broke up with Pansy, she just kept going on and on annoyingly. So I told her I would probably fall for a Weasley; before I would fall in love with her. Then she started mumbling to herself."

"How did you find out?" She wondered out loud, and waited patiently for him to reply.

"She came to me wanting me to apologize, like I broke up with her by mistake. Then during the middle of the argument, she let it slip she had already cast the curse." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"But wait." Ginny put her hand to her chin, as if it helped her to think. "If she wanted to get back together with you. Why did she already cast the spell? Not saying you would, but what if you had said yes? What would she have done then?"

He snorted and shook his head. "Pansy's never been to bright. Obviously she didn't think things through. It wouldn't be the first time that's happened." He grabbed her hand and placed it in his. "But it doesn't matter now, if you love me then the spell is broken."

She didn't look or feel as confident as Draco seemed to be. "What if she didn't tell you all the stipulations to the curse?" She asked worried suddenly.

He shook his head. "I've read all about the curse Ginny, believe me I read and read for hours, there's nothing I missed."

This still didn't feel right to her. "But Draco you know as well as I do any witch or wizard can take a normal spell, curse or hex and put a personal twist on it if they know how." She frowned, and cast her eyes downward.

He lifted her face up. "You worry too much."

"What if she put it where in order to complete the spell you have to... oh I don't know dance on your head or something." She cried frustrated, he didn't seem to be sharing the same sinking feeling she was.

He smirked. "Dance on my head?"

Ginny glared. "It was the first thing that popped into my mind."

He leaned her back against him, and made himself comfortable on the couch. "Don't worry so much Gin." He grabbed the remote control. "Just relax and lets watch this screen thingy."

She giggled, and after a while of showing him how to work the controls, they watched a movie.

(Scene Change)

Draco peered down at the sleeping Ginny, whose head now lay in his lap. She's very beautiful, he thought and wondered why he hadn't ever noticed it before.

Feeling the need to get up and move around, he gently moved. Setting her on the cushions. He walked into the kitchen to stare out the window, and glance down at the muggle community. They look like bugs, he thought and shrugging, he guessed: you are what you look like.

He saw the sun setting, and decided it was most likely time to go to bed; it had been a very eventful day.

He turned away from the window, and he grabbed some medicine from the cabinet. He had to kill the headache, which had now turned into a dull nagging pain. Something that reminded him of Pansy, thinking about Pansy gave him a sense of satisfaction. He had beaten her stupid curse; he was going to live after all. Not only was he going to live, but he also got something else out of it too. He glanced over at Ginny's sleeping form and smiled. Maybe this will make Pansy shut up and leave him alone, he hoped.

"Bedtime." He muttered, to nobody in general, and setting the glass he had used to take the medicine with aside; he made his way back to the couch.

He debated whether or not he should wake her up. After a moment he decided moving her will probably wake her up anyways, and swept her up into his arms.

She stirred, and through squinty eyes looked up at him curiously. "What's going on?" She asked, her words slurring together as though she were drunk again.

"Time for sleep." He answered, and set her down on the bed and covered her up.

"What time is it?" She sat up, and looked over at the clock. "It's still early." She complained, seeing it was only seven.

"Nah, it's all in your imagination." He pushed her causing her to lie back down. "The clock is wrong." When she cried out in pain, he pulled away. "Are you okay?" Draco's eyes narrowed into slits. "Did he hurt you?" He asked, the question he had forgot to ask earlier that day, before she had fallen asleep.

Her hand automatically went to her bruised cheek, and rubbed at it as though it were just an annoyance. Instead of something that hurt. "I'm fine. Me and Ron used to fight like that all of time." She paused. "Well, we were little children mind you, but still he's my brother. I'm surprised that we hadn't fought before this."

"I can't believe he hit you." Draco replied maliciously.

Ginny scowled; fully awake now. "He didn't do it on purpose, I was hitting him, and he was blocking. He hit me in the cheek by accident. My brother would never hurt me on purpose."

"But he'll hurt you mentally?" He questioned, anger etched in his expression.

"Ron thinks what he's doing is right for me. He doesn't realize he's doing it. He always thinks about what needs to be done or said, never about what the consequences will be or whom he'll hurt. If Ron knew what he was doing then he wouldn't do it; he just doesn't see it, so he thinks that nobody's hurt and that everything is fine." She closed her eyes, and wrung her hands together. "Ron doesn't hurt people for the fun of it, or even when he thinks he's right, what happened back there he'll probably look at as just another one of our little spats. He thinks yelling at me and making my decisions will make it better for me."

"You're old enough to make your own choice, just like you told him." He growled, still not happy with Ron, no matter how she tries to make it seem like he's the good guy. "I don't like other people making my decisions for me."

She glared at him. "Who does?" She sighed. "He's going to hurt me and I know that. He's never going to accept us and I know that too. We're just going to have to live with it."

Draco sighed and turned his attention to the floor uncomfortably. "Are you going to be okay with that?"

Ginny looked surprised he had asked. "I'll get over it eventually." Noticing the split flash of sadness in his eyes she said, "I just like having my brothers behind me. It's not like this is the first time Ron and I haven't seen things eye to eye. Like I said it'll be fine, if it bothers me now, I'll be over it by tomorrow."

He glowered at her unsurely but nodded all the same. "Well you get some sleep. I'm going to go home." He paused for a second and sighed. "I have to talk to my mother. I haven't seen her since the fight with you and Pansy. I'm sure I'm going to probably get yelled at, since after dinner she had been avoiding talking to me. She knew she would lose her temper."

Ginny tried to smile reassuringly, but she was glad it was him, and not her facing Narcissa's wrath; she was sure if pushed. Narcissa could be just as bad as Mrs. Weasley. "Well have fun."

"I'll come over tomorrow." He kissed her cheek. "Now get some sleep." He strolled to the door, and turned out the lights.

(Scene Change)

Draco peaked behind the door to check where his mother was; seeing she was nowhere in sight he proceeded into the foyer.

"Where in the devil have you been!" Narcissa called from behind him.

He thought about the little flat he owned just outside of London. Where he used to go, when his father was in his moods. He had been staying there again when this whole thing with Ginny had started. He hadn't wanted to face his mother, until she had completely calmed down. From the glare she was giving him, she was not even near calm.

"I asked you a question and I expect you to answer me." She gave him a look that would make anyone feel like a child again.

"I was at Ginny's apartment." He replied, and walked into the sitting room. He strolled over to the liquor cabinet, and poured himself some wine.

"You had better been apologizing I hope. I heard how she had to go to the hospital because of that..." She trailed off. "I can't even think of a name for her anymore."

"Everything is fine between us now." He answered, taking a sip of the wine and nodded an approval.

"I wouldn't have forgiven you." She took the wine glass from his hand, and began to strut around the room swirling the contents around in the glass. "I just can not believe you. I did not raise you like that. Are you trying to be like your father?" She asked angrily.

Draco bit his tongue to keep from saying something he would regret later. "You of all people know, I'm not like that man." He had tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice; but it didn't work very well.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore." She said icily.

He felt a pang of hurt, but pushed it aside and glared at her. "What would you have done? I looked everywhere, EVERYWHERE! I read, and read and couldn't find any counter curse. The only way to stop it, was to trick her into falling in love with me. I didn't want to die."

"Well dying would have been honorable compared to what you did. Now that you hurt her, what are you going to do to make it up to her?" She sat down in a chair and glanced up at her son expectantly.

He said the first thing that popped into his mind. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Narcissa's stared at him in shock but recovered. "I hope you aren't only doing that because you feel you have to."

"No, actually I'm doing it, because when this whole thing started. I thought this would be easy; but then something happened that I hadn't counted on." He looked down at the ground and smiled to himself. "I fell in love with her." He turned his attention back to his mother. "I love her, and I want to marry her."

Narcissa smiled at him, and walking over; she enveloped him into a hug. "That's wonderful dear and the perfect answer." She kissed his cheek, and touched his arm before disappearing out of the room. Leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

He lowered himself onto the chair his mother had vacated only a moment ago. "Did I really say that?" He asked himself. "Do I really want marriage?" He remembered when Marcus had told him that Pansy had wanted to marry him. He had freaked out, but now the thought about spending the rest of his life with Ginny; made him feel happy and warm. "I'll sleep on it and decide when I see her tomorrow."

(Scene Change)

Draco approached her door, and took a deep nervous breath, before he knocked. What was he going to say? Did he really want this? Was he ready for this?

When she didn't answer, he knocked again. "Maybe she's just sleeping really hard." He knocked louder.

When he didn't get an answer, he tried the door to find it unlocked. He cautiously pulled out his wand; and stepped over the threshold.

Glancing around he noticed that nothing was out of place. It was still clean as ever. He marched into the kitchen to find nobody there. He began to feel a sense of panic. "She's here; she has to be." He muttered, and continued down the hall to her bedroom.

After searching the entire apartment Draco felt anger rise in him. "Where is she!" He demanded, kicking the hallway wall.

He walked back into the kitchen again, and leaned against the counter to think. That was when he saw the note hanging on the refrigerator. He hurriedly snatched it up and read:

_Dear Draco, _

_I'm at Hermione's and Ron's because I knew you would be here this morning and I didn't want to see you. I thought I could deal with this and get over what you did but I just can't. It would be best for both of us if you just went on with your life and I with mine. Good luck and please don't bug me, you'll only upset Ron and cause more trouble._

_Ginni_

He stared at it for a long while disbelievingly. He read it over and over trying to decipher what it meant and what she was trying to do.

He had read it about ten times before he thrust it into his pocket and disapparated.

(Scene change)

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ron yelled through the door. He pulled it open, standing there in boxers and a T-shirt rubbing his eyes. "Hello?" He asked.

"Where is she!" Draco demanded, barging into the apartment uninvited.

Ron woke up all of a sudden after he heard Draco's voice and glared. "Get out of here Malfoy."

"I want to talk to her right now!" He pushed Ron out of the way, and started to search the apartment.

"Ron what is going on?" Hermione asked coming out with a towel around her, hair dripping wet.

Draco glanced at her and raised an eyebrow, then continued searching, ignoring her.

"I don't know, but I'm going to toss this git out onto the street." Ron stated his tone rising as he got angry.

Hermione touched Draco on the arm. "What's wrong?" She asked nicely.

"I want to see Ginny right now."

Hermione looked at him confused. "She's not here, I can assure you."

Draco took the parchment out of his cloak and shoved it in front of her. "She left this on the muggle food box; and it said she was here."

Before Hermione could read it, Ron grabbed it away from her and looked it over. "I don't know where you got this from, but this is not from Ginny."

Hermione and Draco both eyed him, and waited for him to continue. "Number one this isn't her handwriting; and number two she doesn't spell her name like that. She's always spelled it with a y at the end."

As if looking for what Ron was saying, they both looked over his shoulder and down at the parchment.

Draco felt another rise of panic. "If this isn't from her. Where is she? I searched her whole apartment and there's no trace of her ever leaving. Now that I think about it, it was strange that she left her wand by her bedside and didn't take it with her."

Hermione sighed. "Well the only thing we can do is look for her. Ron and I will get dressed. He'll check the Burrow, and I'll check Harry's. Draco you can check her store in Erratic Alley."

Draco nodded, and without waiting for anything else; ran out of the apartment and began to look for her.


	16. Rude Awakening

A/N: Sorry it's been a month I just couldn't write so many bad things were happening like my grandma getting put into the hospital and I had to work so much that I didn't have the time and when I did have the time I was too upset to write. And sorry this chapter isn't that long but I liked where I left it off.

Ginny Weasley cried out in pain, as she tried to wriggle her hands out of the firm ropes that were tied tightly around her wrists.

She fell silent, when she heard voices float from the front of the carriage that she seemed to be traveling in. She laid back down; just in case one of the people decided to peak back and check on her.

"Well, we have one." A male said lowly, as Ginny struggled to hear what the conversation consisted of.

"We still need to get the other one, if we don't, she'll ruin everything." A female voice this time drifted to Ginny's ears.

Silence came upon the carriage at the end of that statement. Ginny pondered whom they were talking about. She frustratingly wormed her way towards the voices, hoping that if they talked again she might be able to identify them.

"How much further? You said it wasn't far." The woman complained, letting off a high pitch whine that caused Ginny's head to hurt.

"I know what I said, and we haven't been traveling that long. You're just impatient." The man snapped irritated.

The voices were familiar but so far away in the back of Ginny's mind. She knew them from somewhere in the past. She just couldn't put her finger on it at the moment, making her frown.

"See I told you it wouldn't be long." The man gloated, and with a jerk of the reins forced the horses to come to an abrupt stop; resulting in Ginny flying into the side of the carriage and landing with a sickening thud.

She blinked her eyes to focus on her surroundings, only to find two black-cloaked figures in her perception.

"She's awake." The woman squealed, and jumped back as though Ginny held some type of disease and it was contagious. "Do something." She commanded, hurriedly hiding behind the larger form.

He picked up what Ginny recognized as a muggle hammer used to pound nails into wood. He raised it high above him, and before Ginny could comprehend what happened next. She felt as though she were falling into an inky blackness.

(Scene Change)

Draco paced frantically back and forth, before the wall right next to Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley. He stopped pacing suddenly to take a deep breath.

"It's around here somewhere, I know it is." He mumbled to himself, and began to concentrate on the wall. "Maybe I have to will it to come back here." After several moments of standing there looking like a fool; he kicked the wall angrily, causing some witches and wizards to stare at him strangely on their way into the wizarding bank.

"Do you have a staring problem?" He growled glaring at them. "If you have nothing to say, I suggest you move along before I hex you." He said, giving them a look that forced them to believe it, and they dispersed as quickly as possible.

He directed his attention back on the wall and closing his eyes, tried to remember what Ginny had said about Erratic Alley.

Several moments later, he felt like kicking himself for being so idiotic and angrily stomped to the nearest fireplace.

After completing the first step of getting inside the Alley, he began the slow tedious process of search for her.

He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, that he gave up. He had been looking for her in this alley for the past 3 hours, and hadn't found a trace. He wasn't sure of anything right now. For all he knew, Ginny had wrote that note like that on purpose for a reason he could even think of; but if that were the case, why would she leave behind her wand?

He slowly came to a halt in the empty street when he heard a rustling sound behind him.

"I know you're there, you might as well show yourself." He said, to what appeared to be nothingness.

Pansy Parkinson slid out of her hiding place from around the corner. She kept her eyes on the ground so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"What do you what?" He asked, not even bothering to keep the dangerous tone from his voice. He wanted her to be scared, he wanted her to know he was more powerful then she was, and wasn't afraid of whatever she had up her sleeve.

"I've been following you." She squeaked stating the obvious.

Draco sent her a piercing glare. "I know you have distinctive steps. You've been following me for the last hour. Now what do you want?" He took a step toward, her causing her to back up.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing here all alone, without your new girlfriend." She sneered.

"I think you know exactly what's going on." He took another step toward her. "Where is she Pansy? Let's stop playing games. We're both grown adults; so tell me where Ginny is, and I won't have to kill you." His eyes narrowed into slits, making him look evil as the dimly lit alley way played mind tricks on her.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, getting angry. "I have no idea where your _thing _is." She spat back.

Draco reached into his pocket and produced his wand, pointing it at her chest. "Oh really?" He didn't sound convinced. "Then why is it that when she gets back from the hospital, something which you put her in. Not long after, she suddenly turns up missing and here you are following me around."

It was Pansy's turn to take an uncertain step forward. "I wanted to talk to you." She cast her eyes down to her shoes looking ashamed. "I wanted to say I'm sorry, and that I was stupid for hurting her in the first place. If you really love her, then I shouldn't stand in the way of it. It was wrong of me and I wanted to apologize." Peeking her head up momentarily, she looked around. "I thought she would be here with you, so I could apologize to both of you."

Draco's wand didn't move, but inside he was having a mental battle. She really sounded sincere, but then again she was in Slytherin and very good at lying when the occasion called for it. "How do I know?" He questioned, not allowing himself even a split second to trust.

"I have no reason to kidnap her for one, because I have myself a new guy now. Of course he'll never replace what I lost." She glances at him sadly. "But he is a great guy and he loves me."

"And how do I know you're telling the truth? What's his name?"

"Marcus Flint." She blushed. "He came to me a couple of days ago with some flowers and Bertie Botts as presents. I told him he could take me out, and I discovered he was actually a nice guy; so that's why I was trying to find you and _her _to apologize." She said, refusing to say Ginny's name.

"I'm not sure I believe you, but I think I've wasted enough time chatting. I need to find her." Draco hesitantly placed his wand back inside his pocket, and turned his back on Pansy and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Draco, wait you might need my help there's something I have to tell yo-" Her sentence was cut short by a muffled scream, but by the time Draco turned around she was gone.

(Scene Change)

Ginny sucked in a breath as she felt a heavy weight press down upon her. She wriggled out from beneath it and forced her eyes open.

"Ouch." She heard another familiar voice, but this one sounded too familiar and looking over. She saw she was sharing what looked like a cell, with none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"What are you doing in here?" Ginny questioned angrily, pulling herself to her feet. Not only was she kidnapped and trapped, but also she had to be stuck with Pansy of all the people in the world.

"Where am I?" Pansy asked in return, rubbing the back of her sore head. "What's going on?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Like I know those answers." She replied sardonically.

Pansy got up and began to pace and search the cell looking for any way out, after finding none; she took a seat next to Ginny glaring at her as though this were all her fault.

"What?" She asked, feeling Pansy's stare; it only made her feel angrier. The cell was damp and cold so Ginny pulled her legs up to her chest, and rested her head on them trying to conserve all the heat she could.

"What's going on? You've been here longer, so you've obviously talked to the captors." Pansy continued to eye her, waiting for an answer.

"No I haven't. It's more like I overhead them talking, and got hit on the head with a hammer." Remembering the painful experience she put her hand up to the wound and found a clump of dried blood.

Pansy scooted closer to get warm. "Do you recall what they sounded like? Do we know them?"

Ginny paused, and stared at the cell walls; as she tried to bring back the voices that she heard only hours ago. "They sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it."

Pansy growled in frustration. "Great, not only are we stuck but we don't know who's got us or why."

"It's not my fault that I can't recall every voice that sounds familiar, they did have black robes covering their faces and they didn't talk that much." Ginny, getting angry and defensive, jumped to her feet.

"I never said it was your fault, but if we have to place the blame on someone it might as well be you." Pansy said, getting to her feet as well and checking to see if she had her wand. Of course she was only using hopeful thinking when her hand came out of the pocket empty.

Ginny pointed at Pansy furiously. "Don't you even. The only reason I'm even in this mess, is because you put that stupid curse on Draco. I have no idea why you dragged me into this."

"I chose you, because I didn't think he could ever get a Weasley to like him. I guess Draco does get whatever Draco wants." Pansy relied bitterly.

"Don't tell me you are going to fight all day." Another female voice whined, coming from the door.

Ginny and Pansy both turned and glared.

"Who are you?" Ginny demanded, getting sick of playing around.

Pansy blinked and stared at the woman through the black cloak. "I know that voice." She said, backing up against the stonewall.

"I would think you would know me." The female said dangerously, and reaching up she removed the hood of the cloak; causing Pansy only to get angrier and Ginny to stare in astonishment.


End file.
